Still Have Us
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "hm.."Luhan mendehem membuka suara. "hm.. dan lagi masalah Krisan putih" Mereka tentu tau arti dari bunga itu "keikhlasan melepas kepergian seseorang" mereka tau itu dan juga tentang D.o yang mengajak mereka semua mengunjungi makam almarhum EXO K bersama Krisan putih, mereka menyadari itu. lalu? "aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya"rintih Luhan. EXO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Still have Us

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.o) with all member Exo

other Cast : yang jelas anggota SM Family

Lenght : chaptered

Genre : fantasy, drama, family, angst

* * *

12 January 2014

Pagi yang tenang, sangat tenang. Matahari yang masih malas, berjalan lambat menuju singgasananya. Ini musim dingin memang, tapi matahari masih di ijinkan menemani,bukan? Setidaknya kehangatan adalah kebutuhan. Korea selatan yang ramai sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, membuat hiruk pikuk nyata meski dingin menemaninya. Begitu pun di rumah itu, ah bukan di ruangan itu, namja bertubuh kecil dan bermata bulat sudah di sibukan dengan bahan-bahan masakan untuk sarapan. Kali ini dia berencana membuat nasi goreng bersama dengan teh panas atau coklat panas. Sangat nikmat,bukan?

Ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, menciptakan ritme-ritmenya sendiri sesekali terdengar bunyi sesuatu di masukan ke penggorengan, gesek-gesekan kecil kuali dengan sendok, denting-dentingan gelas yang bertabrakan dengan sendok ataupun senandung merduin dari mulut namja itu sendiri. Sungguh, ini kegiatan yang ia sukai tak membebani baginya sedikitpun meskipun harus selalu memasak dalam porsi banyak.

Ia sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan sarapan, tinggal membagi rata nasi goreng pada 6 piring dan menata rapinya di meja makan. Ia hafal sekali sebentar lagi pasti seorang namja yang tak terlalu tinggi dengan wajah malaikatnya akan menuruni tangga dari kamarnya. Ia hafal sekali bunyi langkah namja itu. Menyapanya "Kyungsoo ahh, annyeong!" , menyicipi sedikit masakannya, memuji masakannya dengan bersemangat "woahh. Mashita, D.O ah" mengucapkan terima kasih dan membangunkan member lain.

"gumawo sudah membuat sarapan, aku akan membangunkan yang lain"

Begitulah sambutan yang di beri leader Exo K itu padanya setiap pagi ketika ia membuatkan makanan, selanjutnya akan terdengar gedoran keras di depan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja harus keras mereka berdua menggunakan earphone ketika tidur. Setelah salah satu menyahut, Suho menuju kamarnya sendiri membangunkan roommatenya yang sekaligus official magnae grup mereka yaitu Sehun. Dia tergolong orang yang sulit di bangunkan ketika tidur namun karena sifat cepat laparnya otaknya akan memaksanya bangun untuk menikmati sarapan. Nah, giliran terakhir adalah membangunkan Jong In atau Kai. Untuk membangunkannya memaksa Suho harus menggunakan berbagai cara seperti menggelitikinya, mencubiti pipinya, ataupun menyiramnya dengan air. Tahulah sampai suara Suho habispun sepertinya ia masih akan tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Suho pernah berpikir apa yang terjadi kalau ada gempa bumi hebat? Mungkin Kai masih akan lelap tertidur. Ya, posisi Dancing Machine yang membuatnya begitu. Latihan keras tak kenal waktu hingga saat istirahat datang tubuhnya akan sangat menikmatinya.

Kyungsoo atau D.o sangat menyukai mendengar langkah para membernya menuruni tangga, berceloteh entah apa satu sama lain hingga menyapanya dan menyantapi dengan beringas hidangan yang ia buat. Kadangkala, ia tertawa melihat Kai yang seperti zombie turun dari tangga, menertawakan Sehun yang kadangkala muncul cadelnya ataupun kesal karena ulah duo happy virus yang terus-terusan membullynya. Namun sungguh, ia menyukai saat itu tak sekalipun membencinya, ia mensyukuri kemampuan memasak yang ia miliki.

Waktu terus berjalan namun tak kunjung sedikitpun terdengar langkah menuruni tangga.

"mungkin Joonmyun hyung terlambat bangun" katanya dalam hati.

Ia duduk menunggu di kursi meja makan. "mungkin kali ini Jong In sangat susah di bangunkan lagi"ucapnya lagi.

Ia menyusuri setiap sudut rumah yang terlihat dengan matanya. Ia memandang sendu semuanya.

"benar, mungkin Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung memasang musik yang keras sehingga Joonmyun hyung susah membangunkan mereka."

Ia mengetuk pelan gelas yang berada di dekatnya dengan sendok.

"yeorobeunn.. bangunlah aku memasak sarapan untuk kalian!" teriaknya.

Namun hanya kesunyian dan gema kecil suaranya yang membalasnya. Ia tak menyerah.

"hey, berkumpulah! Atau makanan ini akan segera dingin"ucapnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Ia terkekeh pahit sendiri.

"atau kalian mengijinkan aku menghabiskan semua ini sendirian?"tanyanya.

Hanya saja lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Ia mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya, menahan perih yang ada di hatinya.

"oke, aku akan menghabiskannya"

Ia menyendokkan tergesa-gesa nasi goreng ke mulutnya, seolah benar-benar sanggup menghabiskan semuanya.

"ini sangat enak lho, Joonmyun hyung" katanya saat mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi.

Ia terus memaksa nasi memasuki mulutnya.

"sehunniie, kesinilah. Aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble Tea setelah ini"ucapnya lirih.

"atau kau mau ku buatkan ayam goreng, Jongin ah"tambahnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"hey, maaf. aku bodoh. Aku hanya sangat merindukan kalian" katanya lagi sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"miannee. Bisakah kalian kembali?" pintanya memelas, memegang dadanya yang teramat sakit.

Ia mulai terisak, meletakkan kepalanya ke meja makan membiarkan air mata berjatuhan.

"kembalilah, aku tak sanggup sendiri"

* * *

Suara di TV

_"hari ini 9 January 2014, berita duka datang dari salah satu boyband di bawah SM Entertaiment, EXO. Kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi kemarin pagi pukul 12.00 KST telah merenggut 7 nyawa sekaligus, Kim Joonmyun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Shin Na, Park Dongwoon dan Lee Ha Ra, salah satu korban Kim Jong In masih dalam keadaan koma. Mobil diketahui menabrak truk namun belum ada laporan pasti tentang penyebab kecelakaan dari kepolisian. menurut laporan sementara pemakaman akan di lakukan lusa."_

D.o sudah memekakkan telinganya dari berita yang berulang-ulang kali di bahas di televisi itu, memekakkan telinganya pada kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia bersender lemas di salah satu sudut ruangan "tempat berkumpul keluarga" kata Suho namanya, yang hancur berantakan karena ulahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan luapan emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Ia tak percaya, ia marah, ia sedih, ia kesepian dan ia putus asa. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam diri namja itu. Ia lelah melampiaskan pada benda-benda di kelilingnya, ia tak tau harus apa lagi. Rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan di banding luka robekan di tangannya.

"Kyungsoo ahh.. apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Ryeowook histeris melihat D.o terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan darah segar mengucur dari tangannya.

"Ryeowook hyung ..." katanya bergetar.

"Kyungsoo ah, gwenchana eoh?" Ryeowook panik melihat keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"hyungg... " ujarnya terbata bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"kau anak yang kuat, kyungsoo. Semua akan berlalu"ucap Ryeowook membawa D.o ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggung D.o mencoba menenangkannya.

"hyung.. kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa mereka tak membawaku juga? Aku tak sanggup,hyung."

Sungguh, Ryeowook sangat mengerti dengan yang di rasakan dongsaengnya itu namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya air matanya berpacuan keluar dari matanya namun tetap saja ia setia dengan helusan kenyaman untuk D.o.

"kita beri obat lukamu dulu, kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi,mengerti?"ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

Hanya di balas anggukan lemah dari pemilik mata bola itu.

_*flashback on : sebelum kecelakaan_

_Pagi itu D.o merasa benar-benar sangat malas untuk memasak sarapan untuk semua member. Mungkin benar deretan schedule dari pagi hingga malam yang mereka kerjakan menguras banyak tenaga namun "sesekali aku membolos boleh,kan? Bukankah bisa memesan makanan di luar? Suho hyung juga punya 1 kartu untuk memenuhi itu,kan?"pikir D.o yang kemudian membenamkan lagi dirinya ke dalam selimut. "pukul 11 pagi menuju bandara" pikirnya membatin. "yah, hari ini akan menyenangkan menuju China berkumpul bersama EXO M member lagi" ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali memasuki dunia mimpi._

_"Kyungsoo hyung, ireona! Ireonaa! Palli,hyung"_

_Namja berkulit tan dengan surai hitam di kepalanya mengoyang-goyang tubuh D.o bermaksud membangunkan Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungsoo hyung! Ireonaa.."rengek namja itu. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dengan tanpa ampun ia menggeliti kaki D.o yang berbalut kaus kaki._

_D.o benar-benar malas untuk bangun hari ini bahkan membuka mata saja rasanya enggan namun berada dalam kondisi di bangunkan dengan tidak manusiawi menurutnya itu memaksanya membuka mata._

_"mwo?" ia terkaget melihat namja yang tepat di hadapannya. Ini matanya yang memang sudah bulat terlihat semakin membulat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya "apakah ini mungkin?" "ani" jawabnya sendiri lagi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Jadi ini nyata? _

_"aigoo, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melakukan aegyo padaku?"_

_"Jonginnie?" tanya D.o membulatkan matanya._

_"nde, bangunlah hyung. Kau tak membuatkan kami sarapan ya hari ini?"_

_"ahh.. mianee" jawab D.o sambil beringsut duduk mengumpulkan kesadarannya._

_"gwenchana, hyungg. Bangunlah."_

_D.o mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

_"hyung, kau tau makananmu sungguh sangat enak. Aku sangat menyukainya, tak ada yang menyainginya. Hyung, aku menyayangimu"_

_Jong In memeluk erat D.o tanpa aba-aba._

_"mwo? Ada apa dengan anak ini?"pikir D.o. Namun tetap saja membalas pelukan namdongsaeng sekaligus roommatenya itu._

_"aku ke bawah dulu ne?" ujar Kai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu._

_D.o sudah sepenuhnya sadar hanya saja melihat Kai yang membangunkannya itu terasa berbeda. Sedang terjadi keajaiban? Atau ini masih mimpi? Bukannya makhluk satu itu akan sangat sulit di bangunkan? Lantas apa yang terjadi hari ini? Dan apa-apa an pelukan pagi hari seperti itu? sedang merindukan rumahkah, bocah itu?_

_Sudahlah D.o lebih memilih menuju kamar mandi di banding memikirkan keanehan yang di buat Kai pagi ini._

_,,,,,_

_Kyungsoo menuruni tangga bersama handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, menuju ruang berkumpul member EXO K terlihat olehnya Sehun dan Kai yang sibuk berebut remote TV, memperebutkan menonton Doraemon atau Pororo. Tak bisa di salahkan dua kartun tersebut di tayangkan di jam yang sama namun di channel yang berbeda. Di kursi lain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan handphone mereka memainkan game entah apa sambil cekikikan geli. Sementara Suho duduk di ruang tamu menikmati lemon tea panasnya._

_"saranghaeyo Do D.o.. saranghaeyo Do D.o" koor Baekhyun dan Chanyeol konyol, seolah menjadi salah satu penggemar berat D.o._

_D.o memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi ia kena sasaran keisengan duo Happy Virus._

_"wooah.. D.o ah yepeun" kata Chanyeol sambil menoel-noel lengan D.o, membuat D.o mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di bisep atau pun dada Chanyeol._

_Sebelum hal itu terjadi Chanyeol sudah sigap berlari meninggalkannya membuat kaki D.o yang kalah panjang dengan Chanyeol kewalahan mengejarnya. Belum lagi berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya giliran Baekhyun sekarang membawa handuk kecil yang bertengger di bahu D.o._

_"Yak! Baekhyun hyung kembalikan!?"rengek D.o._

_Baekhyun tak mengacuhkannya malah melemparnya pada Chanyeol. D.o benar-benar di buat kesal oleh keduanya bukan hanya hari ini tapi hampir setiap hari. D.o tak pernah menyerah menurutnya semua itu tak apa asalkan ia bisa membalas dengan memukul kedua orang itu._

_Kali ini juga kejutan untuk D.o, chanyeol malah mendatanginya. Ia tergagap dan mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Chanyeol. Cukup mengerikan rasanya kalau sampai di gendong tiang listrik satu itu seperti karung beras,kan? Atau malah dia mendekati untuk mengelitiki ?_

_Semua sungguh di luar dugaan, chanyeol mengembalikan handuk itu pada D.o. Meletakan kembali di kepala D.o._

_"Keringkan kepalamu, D.o ah. Kau mau semua kerepotan kalau kau sakit"kata Chanyeol dengan tampang happy virusnya._

_"yak! Yak! Chanyeol ah. Apa apa an itu? kau tak seru chanyeol"protes Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"baekkie ah, bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Bukankah kau juga yang kerepotan menjadi pengganti suaranya di panggung? Kau akan menyanyikan lagu "what is love" dengannya nanti, apa kau mau sendirian?"_

_"ahh,, kau benar juga chanyeol"katanya cengengesan._

_"lagian apa kau tak merasa kita keterlaluan selama ini padanya?"ucap Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun melihat pada D.o dengan mengembangkan senyum yang membentuk bulan sabit itu._

_"Mianee kyunggie" katanya dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan._

_"aku juga" timpal chanyeol._

_"juga apanya Chanyeol?"selidik Baekhyun._

_"maafnya"ucapnya mantap._

_"huh! Apa-apaan itu?"ledek Baekhyun._

_"apanya?"_

_D.o kembali menunjukan muka O.o dan menghela nafas panjang. _

_..._

_D.o heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba minta maaf selanjutnya malah sibuk lagi dengan perdebatan mereka yang tak jelas. _

_Ia jengah melihat tingkah duo happy virus itu dan memutuskan meninggalkan mereka menuju Suho yang sibuk menyesap Lemon tea panasnya bersama sebuah buku misterius menurut D.o di tangannya._

_"kau sedang membaca apa, hyung?"kata D.o._

_"aku sedang tidak membaca, kyungsoo ah"jawb Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku itu._

_"lalu benda macam apa itu di depanmu?"tanya D.o yang mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Suho._

_"sebuah album foto berjudul 'My EXO' kau mau melihatnya?"tawar Suho._

_"tentu saja"jawabnya antusias._

_Ia benar-benar takjub pada benda itu. benda yang menunjukan bagaimana EXO bagi Suho. Benda yang di penuhi oleh photo semua anggota EXO tanpa terkecuali dengan coret-coretan di setiap moment yang di buat oleh Suho sendiri._

_"sejak kapan kau membuat ini?" tanya D.o yang masih takjub._

_"sejak kita persiapan debut tentunya hanya saja foto di mulai dari pertama kali kita bertemu dan berkenalan" jelas Suho._

_"kau benar-benar jjang, hyung" komentar D.o yang masih sibuk dengan album sebesar buku akuntan dan hampir setebal separuh kamus bahasa inggris._

_"kau tau EXO sangat berharga buatku. Menjadi sebuah rumah buatku tempat aku merasa aman,nyaman, tentram meski terkadang kesulitan datang namun menyadari adanya kalian semua aku yakin kita bisa menghadapinya dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua"ucap Suho yang pasti akan mendapat respon menggelikan dari sang maknae jika mendengarnya._

_D.o membenarkan perkataan Suho dalam hatinya sungguh dia juga mencintai EXO dan merasakan hal sama dengan Suho. Hanya saja ia malas mengungkapkannya._

_"aaraeso, hyung"ucap D.o dengan wajah datarnya._

_"ini foto apa hyung?"tanya D.o_

_"ah itu.. foto yang ku ambil ketika pemotretan NATURE REPUBLIC, otte? Arreumdawa ne?"jawab Suho sambil menebar senyum angelicnya._

_d.o membalas dengan anggukan namun kerutan masih setia di keningnya,berusaha mengingat._

_"seperti surga"sambung Suho lagi._

_"Tapi, aku tak mengingat kita berfoto dengan latar ini hyung. Benar-benar cantik menurutku"_

_"ah, tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu kyungsoo ah. Sewaktu sesi pemotretan EXO M, duo virus meracuni otak para maknae untuk berkeliling tempat itu, tentu saja daripada harus terkena amukan manager maupun crew aku mengawasi mereka dan kami menemukan tempat itu, lihat di halaman berikutnya kami berfoto bersama disana"_

_D.o segera membalikan album tersebut, matanya sungguh takjub dengan keindahan tempat di foto itu terdapat danau kecil yang bersih dan jernih tentunya, dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang rindang, bunga-bunga bermekaran di mana-mana layaknya suatu ladang, sungguh ia tak bisa mengungkapkan takjubnya terhadap ciptaan yang maha kuasa._

_"apa seperti itu ya di surga? Setenang dan senyamanan itu? benar-benar tak bisa menolak untuk tinggal disana"ucap Suho entah pada siapa._

_"tapi, Jong In dimana hyung?"_

_"dia yang mengambil foto itu Kyungsoo ah"_

_"pantas dia tak ada di foto, lain kali kau harus mengajakku kesana, hyung" kata D.o penuh harap. "bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkanku ?" D.o sedikit merasa tersisih._

_"aigoo, bagaimana mungkin membawamu yang langsung tertidur di mobil? tentu saja akan aku lakukan jika aku menemukan tempat itu lagi Kyungsoo ah"_

_"Maksudmu hyung?" D.o mengernyitkan keningnya._

_"kami tak menemukan tempat itu lagi, awalnya aku berencana mengumpulkan kita semua dan berfoto disana tapi tiba-tiba saja tempat itu raib seketika, sungguh kami berpikir jalannya sudah benar tapi ya sudahlah tak kami temukan"_

_"aigoo, appa eomma sudah mesra sekali pagi ini, apa kalian sudah morning kiss pagi ini?"kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di hadapan Suho dan D.o._

_"yak! Yak! Ige mwoya?"_

_Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang di hadapannya yang siap meneriakinya ataupun mendaratkan jitakan di kepalanya._

_"popo ee. Popo ee"Tambah Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah mensugesti._

_"yak! Sehunniee .. "teriak Suho._

_Sementara D.o sudah berpindah ke samping Sehun, memenjarakan kepala anak itu dalam rangkulannya. Jurus andalannya untuk menghukum duo happy virus biasanya._

_"ampun hyung, ampun.." ucap Sehun yang terkekeh antara menahan sakit dan geli._

_D.o segera melepaskan rangkulannya. _

_"Hyung, aku lapar."_

_Sehun mengoyang-goyangkan tangan D.o, sambil melancarkan aegyonya._

_"biarkan saja dia, kyungsoo ah."_

_Meskipun tetap dengan wajah O.O nya sesungguhnya D.o telah berencana mencari sesuatu, membuat ataupun membeli untuk dongsaengnya itu, oleh karena itu ia segera ke dapur mencari sesuatu ataupun membuat sesuatu. Dan seolah sudah bisa membaca pikiran D.o, Sehun pun sudah di samping D.o ketika ia mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari es._

_"aigoo hyung.. kau ini terlalu mencintaiku, kah?"kata Sehun dari balik lemari es sontak membuat kepalanya terbentur bagian atas lemari es yang di buka Sehun._

_"aigoo. Appo hyung?" Sehun menggosok bagian belakang kepala D.o yang terbentur dengan lembut._

_Karena ukuran tubuh yang berbeda jauh, membuat D.o terlihat seperti adik dan Sehun adalah kakaknya._

_"hey hey hentikan itu! aku hyungmu, maknae sialan" D.o menepis tangan Sehun._

_Sehun malah terkekeh. "dan aku bukan bayi lagi,hyung. Yang harus selalu kau manjakan."katanya kemudian._

_D.o terdiam menatap lurus pada Sehun, perkataan Sehun terasa berbeda untuknya. Seolah Sehun baru saja menonjokan bagian dadanya._

_"hyung, tahun ini umurku 21 tahun. Aku bukan bayi lagi. Aku bisa mencari makan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku punya hape untuk memesan dan juga manager hyung tak akan lupa memberiku makan"_

_"ya, kalau pun bisa sampai 21 seperti maumu" _

_D.o hanya bermaksud bercanda pada Sehun. Namun, tanggapan Sehun membuat D.o terkaget sendiri._

_"yah, benar hyung. Seandainya bisa sampai sesuai mauku" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat tipis._

_Sehun berlalu dengan air putih di tangannya, D.o terdiam merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah dan tak seharusnya._

_"hyung, kau tak perlu membuatkanku apa-apa. Kita sudah di suruh bersiap-siap menuju bandara dan sepertinya kau akan di tinggal" Teriak Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh D.o._

_"mwo?"teriak D.o._

_#depan gedung SM_

_"ayo turun kyungsoo ah"kata sang manager._

_"shireo!"kata D.o tegas dengan tangan di lipat di dadanya._

_"Do D.o kau sedang bermanja-manja? Aigoo.. jangan berulah"kata Chanyeol._

_D.o tetap mengabaikan walau kesal tapi sungguh dia tak mau ke bandara sendiri dan menyusul membernya nanti terlambat gladiresik. Ayolah, dia benar-benar tak mau._

_"Do Kyungsoo, kau jangan membuat manager marah" kali ini Baekhyun yang berkata._

_D.o masih diam._

_"kyungsoo ah, bukannya di dalam sana kau akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan kyuhyun hyung latihan bersama untuk SM Town. Ayolah jangan membuat malu di depan sunbae"rayu Suho._

_Benar juga, disana ada Ryeowook hyung. Pikir D.o dalam hati namun tetap saja hatinya berat meninggalkan mobil van tersebut._

_"yak, hyung keluarlah"Kai yang berada di samping D.o mendorong-dorong D.o agar keluar._

_"benar hyung, kami menunggu disana"kata Sehun sambil meletakan topi di kepala D.o serta merapikan rambutnya._

_"kyungsooo ahhhh"managernya mulai kesal dan berteriak dari depan gedung SM. Ia kembai menuju mobil EXO._

_"palli Kyungsoo"Suho menyuruh D.o keluar dan di balas tatapan garang dari D.o._

_"oke, aku keluar kalian semua menyebalkan."_

_Ia melempar topi yang di pasangkan Sehun tadi, melepas jaket yang di pinjam dari Suho, skraf dari baekhyun dan juga psp yang di pinjamkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia mengambil jaket yang berada di samping sopir, yang entah punya siapa membuatnya terlihat seperti ulat ketika berbaring ataupun nasi gulung apabila menelungkup. Ia menghempas pintu mobil kuat-kuat dan menggerutu menuju gedung SM. How Childish Kyungsoo._

_Seandainya Kyungsoo tau sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, tentu ia akan tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum pergi dan menikmati detik-detik yang memang tersisa untuk bersama. Ya, seandainya. Bahkan saat terakhir pun harus di sesalinya, tak melihat senyuman hangat para sahabatnya._

_Flahsback off._

* * *

otte chingu? bagus gak?

sebenarnya ff nih mau di publish waktu Kaisoo Day tapi Se Ra nya belum berani soalnya takut di bilang ff nya jelek gitu, Se Ra kan pemalu *pipimemerah

tapi kali ini Se Ra beraniin deh publish in moga aja ada yang suka. #ngarep hehehe.. :D

trus balasan review buat Lovey Dovey School itu, ntar Se Ra balas di sequelnya ya, hahaha moga aja bisa spoiler nih rencananya KrisTao couple gitu..

chingu, please review yahh.. janji deh updatenya gak lama-lama.. *puppyeyes

Saranghaja! *bowbarengEXOmember


	2. Chapter 2

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo with exo M member and sunbae in SM entertaiment_

_Lenght : 2 of ?_

_Genre : fantasy, friendship de le le_

* * *

_Seandainya Kyungsoo tau sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, tentu ia akan tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum pergi dan menikmati detik-detik yang memang tersisa untuk bersama. Ya, seandainya. Bahkan saat terakhir pun harus di sesalinya, tak melihat senyuman hangat para sahabatnya._

_Flahsback off._

* * *

Gedung tinggi menjulang di tengah kota Seoul di dominasi warna putih dan juga aroma khas yang di keluarkan dari setiap ruangannya, suasana dingin tenang dan terkadang mencekam pun sudah menjadi akrab dengan panca indera sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Tak sekalipun ia bisa mengeluh dan merasa lelah meskipun tak mendapat jawaban atau pun komentar dari ceritanya. Tak sekalipun ia akan bosan sekalipun pemandangan yang tersuguh tetap sama sejak 1 tahun lalu.

Ruangan itu sudah menjadi bagian wajib baginya untuk di kunjungi sekalipun yang ia terima selalu tatapan iba dari setiap yang melihatnya. Ia sungguh tak peduli. Kali ini bunga mawar putih siap menghiasi sudut ruangan itu, sesuai keinginan D.o.

"Donghae sunbae, Hyukjae Sunbae"panggil D.o pada 2 orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tujuannya.

"annyeong sunbae!"kata D.o lagi ketika sudah berada di dekat 2 namja yang di hormatinya itu.

"yak! Kyungsoo ah, berapa kali sudah ku katakan panggil kami hyung saja?"protes Eunhyuk.

"benar, kau tak menganggap kami saudara. Sehun saja memanggilku hyung"tambah Donghae.

Senyum yang dari tadi di kembangkan D.o perlahan menjadi senyum kaku yang semakin menipis. Mendengar nama orang yang di rindukannya disebut sudah cukup membuat torehan perih di hatinya. Mungkin air matanya sudah rela berselancar saja namun ia menahannya dengan kekehan.

"apa Cuma Ryeowook yang saudaramu?"komentar Eunhyuk lagi. Namun mendapat pukulan tipis dari siku Donghae tepat di perutnya. Donghae menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat perubahan dari raut hoobaenya itu.

"mianee kyungsoo ah, aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dan ..."kata Donghae.

"gwencahan hyung"balas D.o sungguh ia takut membuat kecanggungan antara dia dan sunbaenya. Ia juga tak ingin semakin mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaaan Jong In, hyung? Ada perubahan?"tanya D.o kemudian menengok ke balik pintu melirik Kai yang terbaring di ranjang kamar VVIP rumah sakit dengan alat-alat bantu yang lengkap.

"tak terlalu banyak, kyungsoo ah. Seperti biasanya."jawab Eunhyuk yang masih mengelus bekas pukulan Donghae.

"hahhah.. anak itu benar-benar merepotkan. Susah di bangunkan ketika tidur dan ketika koma pun susah di sadarkan lagi" ucap D.o terkekeh meski terasa pahit di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Donghae dan eunhyuk yang menyadari kesedihan terpendam hoobae mereka pun hanya mengelus leher D.o menabahkan serta mengusak rambutnya menguatkan.

"percaya padanya, jaljayo Kyungsoo ah"kata Donghae meninggalkan D.o.

"nee. Sunb " D.o mendapat deathglare dari Eunhyunk. "nee hyung" kata D.o dengan senyum tegarnya.

Ia mengganti bunga tulip yang sebelumnya berada di sudut ruangan dengan dengan bunga mawar putih yang baru saja di bawanya.

"jong in ah, kapan kau akan sadar eoh? Kau tak malu apa merepotkan semua sunbae dan juga SM staff yang harus mengkhawatirkan dan merawatmu?"kata D.o menatap kai yang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

"kau sudah seperti sehabis di bleaching sekarang kkamjong ah, apa aku harus membukaa jendela lebar-lebar hingga matahari menyinarimu dan men tanning kan kembali warna kulitmu? Cukup gawat si sexydancer hilang" D.o terkekeh sendiri dengan air mata yang lulus mengalir dari matanya.

Ia mengusapnya cepat-cepat menyadari seseorang sedang membuka pintu.

"taemin ah. Heechul hyung"sapa D.o ramah.

"bagaimana kabarmu kyungsoo hyung?"tanya Taemin.

"hyung? Sejak kapan? kau memanggilku begitu? Apa gara-gara bersama Heechul hyung kau begitu?" D.o langsung menyerang Taemin dengan pukulan di lengannya. D.o ingat sekali dua orang dongsaeng yang tidak memanggilnya hyung secara wajar bahkan cenderung menggunakan banmal ada 2 orang, satu, roomate nya Kai dan kedua saudara kembarnya jadi-jadiannya Taemin.

'kyungsoo ah, ini kami membeli ddukbooki sepulang dari kencan kami tadi"kata Heechul sambil menoel D.o.

Langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh taemin. "Yak! Hyung!"protesnya.

D.o terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua tamu itu.

"salahkan wajahmu yang manis meski tak semanis aku"kata Heechul santai.

Ia kemudian mendekat pada Kai yang terbaring.

"aigoo.. kalau kau tak mau di bilang manis miliki wajah seperti dia Taeminnie" tunjuk Heechul pada wajah Kai. "cukup tampan meski tak seperti Siwon ataupun Hangeng"

D.o makin terkekeh. D.o masih harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan seberat apa pun masalah yang di hadapinya, masih ada orang-orang di sekitar yang mencintainya.

"kyungsoo ah.."kali ini Victoria f(x), U-know dan Kang In yang datang.

"annyeong nonna, hyung"sapa D.o sopan.

"bagaimana kabarnya, kyungsoo?"tanya Kang In dengan senyuman charmingnya.

Entah mengapa bersama para sunbaenya, ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat dan bisa menunjukan senyumnya.

"seperti biasa,hyung"jawabnya.

"yak! Jong In ah, kau bangunlah. Apa tak berniat battle melawanku?"ucap Yunho yang memukul pelan kaki Kai yang terbaring.

D.o tersenyum miris tentu saja ia ingin melihat tarian saengnya itu, koma selama hampir setahun. Semoga tak ada yang di renggut darinya. Do'a D.o dalam hati. Semua sibuk bercengkrama membuat D.o setidaknya sedikit terhibur. Namun tiba-tiba .

"D.o ah, kenapa kau tak bernyanyi lagi? Suaramu kan bagus?"tanya Vict.

Suasana tiba-tiba mencekam.

"ah benar, kyungsoo ah kau tak mau bernyanyi lagi? Di panggung?"tambah Heechul.

"benar juga, kau bisa solo seperti Henry. Kau main vocal EXO,kan?"tanya Kang In juga.

D.o membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja aku tak bisa"jawab D.o.

Para sunbae langsung terdiam, mengerti yang di hadapi D.o. suasana sempat tenang dan canggung namun untung saja perawat datang dan membuat semua hyperaktif lagi mulai dari menganggu perawat sampai menanyakan kondisi kesehatan Kai secara mendetail.

D.o mengatakan hal yang benar dia bukannya tidak mau hanya saja tak bisa dan tak mampu. Ia menyanyi terakhir kali di pemakaman para anggota EXO dan yang terlibat kecelakaan itu, mengantarkan mereka ke peristirahatan terkhir dengan iringan biola dan nyanyiannya. Sehari setelahnya suaranya menghilang lebih dari 2 bulan, dokter mengatakan tak ada masalah dengan tenggorokannya namun psikiater berkata yang sakit bukan fisiknya namun mental yang membuatnya tak berdaya sama sekali. Ia memaksakan tampak baik tapi menghukum dirinya dari dalam. Suaranya kembali SM berupaya membuat EXO M ditambah D.o menjadi EXO D namun sebaik D.o mencoba sebaik itu pula sakit mengerayanginya bantuan obat-obat penenang selalu menjejal tubuhnya. memaksanya menyerah, ia mencoba berdiri di atas sebuah panggung yang ketika itu kosong, ia malah merasa di ajak bercengkrama oleh kenangan bersama para almarhum EXO member, dan itu menyiksa kepalanya, merenggut kemampuan bernafasnya, seperti di dalam ruang hampa udara. jika bertanya adil atau tidak biarlah yang maha tahu menjawabnya. Ia tak bercerita pada siapa pun bahkan managernya, ia hanya berbicara pada nisan para sahabatnya.

* * *

12 January 2015

Pukul 00.12 itulah yang terlihat di layar handphone milik D.o, sudah 12 menit menyatakan sekarang bukan 11 January lagi dan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari, dia masih menginginkan ucapan selamat di hari lahirnya itu, ia masih bersyukur beberapa sms berdatangan dengan ucapan selamat dan juga fans cafe ExO yang sudah lama tak di kunjunginya masih berisi dengan ucapan selamat untuknya. Dia bersyukur meski grupnya sudah bisa di nyatakan lenyap tapi beberapa fansnya masih begitu setia meski begitu banyak menyatakan sebagai mantan fans.

D.o tengah duduk di sebuah halte bis sekarang, tentu saja tujuannya adalah mencari kendaraan menuju rumahnya. Sedikit menguntungkan bagi D.o karena salju tengah berlomba-lomba turun ke bumi sehingga halte tak begitu ramai, lagian sekarang tengah malam. Ia menatap mobil yang memacu lajunya menuju tujuan, ia tersenyum miris lagi. Kenangan muncul lagi.

_"apa resolusimu tahun ini kyungsoo ah?"_

_"aku ingin memiliki SIM"_

_"kalau begitu kau harus pintar tentang cara menginjak"_

_"ah, tenangnya saja dia sangan pintar dalam hal itu, ia pintar menginjak kakiku"_

Ingat sekali D.o pada peristiwa setahun lalu itu, ia sungguh menginginkan mendapatkan SIM tahun lalu. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin memilikinya agar dapat membawa semua anggota member jalan-jalan layaknya orang biasa tanpa terbebani oleh pengawal, manager ataupun apapun. Sungguh, stress menjadi artis dengan tumpukan schedule setiap hari.

"Lupakan"katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "kau akan baik-baik saja jika sendiri kyungsoo"katanya demi menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "bukannya kau sering sendiri, mencuri waktu dan kabur ke bioskop menonton sendiri"tambahnya dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengaku bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Membicarakan pergi ke bioskop sama saja mengingatkan pada Suho leadernya yang akan selalu khawatir ketika ia pergi sendiri ataupun Jongin yang akan menyarankannya membeli popcorn couple demi tak merasa kesepian.

"aigoo.. kau bodoh, kyungsoo"rutuknya.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya demi mendapatkan kehangatan. Sebuah bis mendekatinya, ia menaiki bis itu meskipun ia tahu bis itu tidak menuju rumahnya melainkan dormnya. Iya, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan menemukan dormnya. Namun, langkah semakin melambat meragu memasuki tempat itu, ia tentu tak perlu khawatir tempat itu di isi oleh orang lain karena ia sudah memakai gajinya sendiri untuk membeli tempat itu. tak perlu khawatir dengan pihak SM Ent karena mereka tak menyulitkan keinginan D.o, hubungan yang di bangun dengan dasar persaudaraan lebih beharga dari sekedar uang bahkan SM Ent rela memberi tempat itu Cuma-Cuma hanya saja D.o merasa enggan, lagipula dia bukan artis yang cukup menguntungkan lagi. D.o tak perlu khwatir rumah ini kotor, berdebu ataupun berantakan seperti terakhir kali saat Ryeowook menemukannya mengamuk dan melukai tangannya. D.o sendirilah yang menyewa seseorang yang di percaya membersihkannya secara berkala. Dan juga tak perlu khawatir tak bisa masuk karena tak tau atau lupa password pintu itu, bagaimana bisa lupa mereka berdebat alot dan akhirnya memutuskan 120408 sebagai passwordnya. Tanggal debut mereka.

Ia masih dalam keragu-raguannya di depan pagar menentukan masuk atau tidak menjadi sangat sulit baginya. Namun, sepertinya Sehun menggunakan kekuatan spesialnya memaksanya mencari Chanyeol ke dalam dorm. Pemikiran atau perumpaan bodohnya barusan membuatnya merasa amat rindu pada konsep aneh yang di buat SM Ent, tentulah yang ia maksud angin kencang hampir seperti badai membuatnya harus ke dorm untuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuat panas.

"annyeong, aku pulang!"teriaknya ketika sudah memasuki dorm.

Tak ada jawaban. Sepi. Ayolah D.o, siapa yang akan menjawab? tak ada seorang lagi pun disini. Gelap. Haruskah mencari baekhyun? Ia merasa makin bodoh lagi. Aish, terlalu rapi pikirnya. Tak ada sambutan dari sepatu-sepatu berserakan yang akan membuat sulit memasukinya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, D.o mengeluarkan semua sepatu milik sahabat-sahabatnya itu dari tempatnya. Ia meletakannya secara acak seolah ada mereka ada di dorm itu. D.o menghidupkan lampu dan TV seolah seseorang menunggunya datang, seperti biasa Suho lakukan menunggu member lengkap sambil menonton TV atau membaca koran. Ia juga memastikan lemari esnya berisi kebutuhan seperti yang ia pesankan kepada petugas yang ia suruh bersihkan. Ia memerintahkan hal itu selalu seolah seseorang akan menggunakannya namun nihil ujung-ujungnya sebelum masa kardaluarsanya datang ia akan menyuruh petugas itu memakainya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Baguslah, petugas itu melakukan perintahnya dengan baik. Setelah, puas dengan entahlah yang di pikirkannya. Ia keluar dan kemudian mengulang lagi sapaannya "Annyeong, aku pulang" teriaknya dengan senyuman merekah di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"aigoo.. bisakah kalian sedikit merapikannya? Aku benar-benar menginginkan dorm yang sedikit bersih."katanya sambil melepas sepatu.

Ia masuk ke ruang tamu dan menuju ruang keluarga terlihat TV yang di hidupkannya masih hidup. Ia berteriak lagi "hyung, TV nya aku matikan ya? Aku sudah datang. Silahkan sekarang kau tidur."

Ia mematikannya TV nya lalu menuju dapur membuat sesuatu panas yang bisa ia makan. Ia tersenyum puas seolah ia berhasil tidak menitikkan air matanya, dengan settingan yang ia buat.

Ia beranikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya bersama Kai, tentu melewati kamar Suho dan Sehun yang sepi dan kamar Baekhyun Chanyeol yang terlalu senyap tak seperti biasanya terdengar suara dari bad habit Baekhyun dan rutukan Chanyeol. Begitupun kamarnya dan Kai, mana Kai yang akan tetap menghidupkan lampunya hingga D.o masuk dan mematikan lampunya.

"tak apa-apa Kyungsoo ah, dia hanya kecapekan dan mematikan lampunya lebih dulu"katanya lagi.

Aktingmu benar-benar bagus Kyungsoo, tak heran kau mendapatkan tawaran film pertama kali.

"jaljayo,namdongsaeng"cicitnya pelan. seolah-olah kai benar-benar ada dan tertidur di bagian atas kasur tingkat mereka. Kemudian memaksa matanya menuju dunia mimpi demi mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dan menetralisir hatinya yang perih.

Belum lagi ia terlelap, sebuah email datang dari Tao. Singkat,padat,jelas dan lantang "aktifkan skypemu!" oke, ia menurutinya laptop Kai masih ada di dorm dan hampir semua barang masih pada tempatnya kecuali beberapa barang yang di sumbangkan dan di abadikan di BWCW. D.o merasa tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan laptop Kai,kan?

"annyeong, Kyungsoo"sapa namja panda dengan sedikit ke girly-girlyan. D.o hanya tersenyum melihatnya "Ta-Ra..!" seorang namja bermata rusa muncul dengan sebuah kue lengkap dengan lilinnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi muncul di belakang Tao meletakan dagunya ke bahu Tao memiringkan kepalanya "congratz, kyungsoo"katanya dengan wajah datarnya. "ne,Kris hyung"balasnya sedikit geli dengan tingkah autis Kris. Muncul suara lengking lain "aigoo, Kyungsoo ah sudah makin besar"ucapnya dengan senyum berdimple. "ne, gumawo ge". Datang lagi duo dengan suara yang terlalu khas Chen dan Xiumin "saengil chukae namdongsaeng"pekiknya berbarengan. Membuat Tao dan Lay langsung menutup mulut keduanya. D.o tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabat yang di buat layaknya saudara kembar dari grupnya. "oke sekarang saatnya .."kata Luhan. Semuanya menyanyikan lagu happy birthday dalam berbagai bahasa mulai dari korea,china,bahasa inggris,jepang,thailand,jerman dan juga indonesia(yang bener nih?) maklumlah grup mereka sudah sedikit berkembang dari sebelumnya. "buatlah permintaan kyungsoo"titah Lay. "Kami akan meniup lilin disini"tambahnya. "yeyeyeyyyeyeee"teriak mereka semua setelah lilin di cake itu mati. "kue pertama untukku ya Kyungsoo, aku kan spesial"rengek Tao. D.o mengangguk mengijinkan. "aigoo,kau tidak malu apa merengek seperti itu"protes Luhan sambil membersihkan coklat yang berlepotan di bibir Tao. "tidak,selama Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung tak mengejekku apalagi si maknae"kata Tao dengan logat anehnya yang masih setia menjejal cake kedalam mulutnya, Tao yang menyadari ucapannya terdiam sendiri, begitupun semua yang mendengarnya. Chen terkekeh aneh demi mencairkan suasana. Dan semua pun mengikutinya. "aku juga mau kuenya"kata Kris pada Tao yang memegang semua kue ultah D.o. Luhan juga menuntut bagiannya pada Tao diikuti oleh Xiumin. Lay dan Chen akhirnya menepi tak ingin terlibat pertempuran terkait cake itu.

"saengil chuka hamnida ne? Maaf kami tak bisa kesana sekarang tapi pada akhir january kami usahakan, tak apa kan?"tanya Xiumin.

"gwenchana,hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil yang manja seperti panda itu"jawab D.o.

"eh iya kyungsoo, kau sedang dimana?"tanya Chen. Sebenarnya semua dari mereka tau dimana D.o hanya saja tak terlalu yakin.

"aku di dorm, Jongdae hyung"jawabnya santai.

"mwo?"sela Luhan kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?"serempet Lay.

"kau mau apa lagi kesana? Kau jangan kesana lagi!"hardik Kris keras namun mengguratkan kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"aigoo, gwenchana. Aku hanya menumpang tidur disini. Aku lelah"

"lelah maksudmu? Jangan bilang ..."

D.o menyela ucapan Luhan, ia tau Luhan sekarang tengah panik. "lelah" kata yang Sehun ucapkan di hari yang terakhirnya pada Luhan.

"aku hanya capek kembali dari rumah sakit terlalu larut dan terkena salju tengah turun jadi aku mencari yang terdekat saja. Aku tekankan AKU BAIK-BAIK saja"belanya dengan penekanan.

Ini hari ulang tahunku. Janganlah menunjukan wajah seperti itu lagi. Pinta D.o dalam hatinya.

Untunglah semua anggota EXO M mengerti, mereka segera merubah rautnya menjadi ceria kembali. Meskipun airmata sudah lolos dari mata Tao. Luhan dengan tidak elitnya menghilang dari depan layar laptopnya mencari tissue. Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chen demi menyembunyikan tangisnya. Kris seperti biasa dengan sok gaya sok keren menahan turun air matanya.

"jaljayo,kyungsoo"tutup mereka kemudian menyadari D.o butuh istirahat karena sudah jam 1 lewat sekarang.

"Kris. Bisakah kita kembali ke korea?"tanya Luhan setelah memastikan tak terhubung lagi dengan D.o.

"aku juga ingin ke Korea,ge. Mengunjungi Suho eomma yang pasti merindukanku"pinta Tao serak.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah, aku akan menanyakan pada manager"jawab Kris.

"aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, Kyungsoo"kata Luhan pelan.

* * *

Pagi sudah akan menyapa semua penduduk Seoul, ya masih akan karena matahari pun bahkan belum melihatkan wujudnya. Ini masih terlalu malam untuk di sebut adalah pagi tapi juga terlalu keterlaluan menyebutnya adalah malam. Ah, sudahlah yang jelas sekarang sudah pukul 03.00 dimana pagi (mungkin) tanpa matahari dan dinginnya cuaca di luar yang membuat semua orang bergidik.

"kyungsoo ah, ireona.. ireonaa .. palli"

Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh D.o yang tertutup oleh selimut tebalnya. D.o hanya membalasnya dengan erangan malas dan kembali memasuki dunia mimpinya.

"kyungsoo, ireona.. ireonaa"

Yang membangunkan D.o mulai frustasi, D.o tak kunjung bangun meskipun ia sudah berusa berteriak dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. padahal ia cukup yakin suaranya cukup nyaring. Ia tak menyerah akhirnya keluar ide jail darinya untuk menggelitiki kaki D.o yang berbalut kaus kaki.

"kyungsooo ah, ayolaahhh"

Yap, berhasil. Sudah dapat di pastikan D.o sangat membenci kegiatan tidak mengenakan di kakinya itu sehingga membuatnya berusaha membuka matanya selebar mungkin memastikan tersangkanya dan bersiap menyerangnya.

Matanya terbuka cukup lebar tapi kesadarannya belum sebulat bola matanya, membuatnya masih menerka tentang tersangka yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"kyungg, kami tunggu di bawah. Cepatlah cuci mukamu!"

Tersangka menurut D.o itu mendorong tubuh D.o ke kamar mandi kemudian menghilang setelah menutup pintu kamar D.o. D.o mencuci mukanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya satu per satu.

"nugu? Siapa yang membangunkanku? Ryeowook hyung? Sungmin hyung?" pikirnya sambil melap lembut wajahnya dengan handuk.

Ia kembali menatap cermin. "ah, aku pikir itu baekhyun. Bodoh! Tidak mungkin"pikirnya.

te be ce~

* * *

siapa itu? siapa siapa? coba tebak! penasaran kan? hehehhe.. hantu kali tuh. pasti hantu. kekekk *gajeluSeRa -_-

woahhh.. akhirnya berhasil juga update nih cerita heheheeh... walau dengan bercucuran keringat(?) dan air mata *alay

aneh gak sih? jujur aja kalo yang ini udah aneh nahh chapter berikutnya malah bakalan lebih aneh. sumpah deh..

bingung deh ini genre nya fantasy apa supernatural yah? Se Ra nya aneh nih..

trus buat Kaisooship yang review :

**ya Aaaahhh knp mereka harus mati (﹏) **  
** Ini tbc kan ya ?**  
** Jonginnya masih koma ?**

jawaban : kenapa yah ? aigoo. takdir mungkin #plak yang jelas ada hubungan sama foto yang di album Suho itu. yap, masih tbc berdoa aja gak sampai kanker paru-paru chingu (?) . iya masih koma, apa mau di bikin mati aja jonginn nya? *tertawa evil heheeh gumawo ya review nya.

hmm.. makasih ya buat yang review jadi makin semangat nih update and ide2 banyak bermunculan bikin story lain.. jeongmal gumawooo..

and mohon dengan sangat review lagi ya chingu.. jebal.. heheh

di tunggu #buingbuingbarengluhan


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

_"kyungg, kami tunggu di bawah. Cepatlah cuci mukamu!"_

_Tersangka menurut D.o itu mendorong tubuh D.o ke kamar mandi kemudian menghilang setelah menutup pintu kamar D.o. D.o mencuci mukanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya satu per satu._

_"nugu? Siapa yang membangunkanku? Ryeowook hyung? Sungmin hyung?" pikirnya sambil melap lembut wajahnya dengan handuk._

_Ia kembali menatap cermin. "ah, aku pikir itu baekhyun. Bodoh! Tidak mungkin"pikirnya._

* * *

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cemas. "kalau itu memang salah satu dari hyungnya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Tega sekali membangunkan secepat ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Ia bergegas keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang di bawah. Namun ketika ia baru menuruni beberapa tangga tiba-tiba lampu mati, D.o tersekiap kaget. Dan ...

"saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida saranghae uri Kyungso ah saengil chuka hamnida"

4 orang yang di kenalinya mendekatinya dengan membawa cake dengan lilin unik bertuliskan D.o dan umur D.o yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Tentu saja, semuanya begitu mengejutkan baginya namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kehadiran 4 orang di depannya ini. Tanpa penerangan yang cukup pun, D.o sudah sangat mengenali postur, suara bahkan auranya.

"Ayo make a wish dan tiup lilinya hyung"

D.o yang masih larut dalam fikirannya, hanya mengikutinya. Membuat permintaan dalam hatinya dan meniup lilin.

"yee yee... saengil chukae"terdengar suara berat yang mengoceh tak jelas.

Sebuah tangan yang menyamankan merangkul tubuh D.o, "saengil chukae kyungsoo ah, kau menyukainya?"tanya pemilik tangan itu.

"Chanyeol ah, hidupkan kembali lampunya"perintah sebuah suara nyaring yang khas.

Deg.

Sukses membuat D.o kaget dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat ke arah dadanya.

"kau saja yang hidupkan, Baekki. Kau kan punya kekuatan itu"

"jangan konyol, yeollie"

2 suara yang amat di kenalinya itu mulai menjauh.

"Suho hyung, bagaimana caranya ini?"teriak si pemilik suara bass.

"aigoo, kau ini.. tunggu aku akan kesana?"

Pemilik tangan yang merangkul D.o tadi melangkah meninggalkan D.o yang masih terpaku kaget dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Seketika lampu hidup dan menunjukan 4 orang itu.

"saengil chukae kyungsoo ah saengil chukae hyung" sapa mereka penuh senyuman.

"ka... li.. ann.." katanya terbata-bata.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, lututnya serasa melemas dan tak kuat menahan tumpuan tubuhnya. seketika tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersiap berguling-guling menuruni tangga dan beradu bersama lantai di bawahnya. Untung saja, dengan sigap Sehun menahan tubuh D.o.

"aigoo hyung, apa yang terjadi? Hampir saja kau akan 'mengikuti' kami tau"komentar Sehun.

"yak! Sehunna bawa hyung ke tempat aman"titah Suho.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh D.o dengan santai dan mendudukannya di kursi ruang keluarga. D.o hanya diam menerima perlakukan Sehun, otaknya belum dapat merespon kejadian yang terjadi. Baekhyun datang dengan minuman di tangannya.

"minumlah, apa yang terjadi denganmu sih?"tanya Baekhyun.

D.o yang sudah kembali pada kesadarannya hanya diam, ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ayolah, di hadapannya sekarang ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi berdebat entah tentang apa, Sehun yang melirik dengan poker facenya dan Suho yang tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya. Bagaimana mungkinkan? Jelas-jelas 1 tahun yang lalu dengan segenap perasaan dukanya, ia telah menghantar mereka semua ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. D.o juga tidak sedang mengkhayal, tak mungkinkan sentuhan dari Sehun, rangkulan Suho dan Baekhyun juga berupa khayalan. Bagaimana dengan air yang ia minum sekarang ini? Terasa melegakan di kerongkongannya. Apa masih khayalannya? D.o berpikir ini hanyalah mimpinya, yap mimpi yang terlalu nyata dan di harapkannya. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu berdoa kepada tuhan untuk mempertemukan kembali ia dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu meski dalam mimpi, tak salahkan jika tuhan mengabulkannya. Tak sekalipun sahabat-sahabatnya itu sudi berkunjung dalam mimpinya, dan setelah berjuang sendiri selama ini mendapat hadiah kecil seperti ini layak ia dapatkan,bukan?

"Oke, ini mimpi indahmu D.o, jangan merusaknya"katanya dalam hati.

Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain berakting bodoh lagi? Apa mengharapkannya bertanya "bukankah kalian sudah meninggal?" lalu mendapatkan jawaban "ne, begitulah kyungsoo". Wah, pikiran menakjubkan kalau begitu.

"mianee kyungsoo ah, kami membangunkanmu sepagi ini. Kami hanya ingin jadi yang pertama mengucapkannya, kau pernah bilangkan kalau kau di lahirkan jam 3 pagi. Jadi, kami melakukannya sekarang. Gwenchana Kyungsoo ah?"ucap Suho yang duduk di samping D.o.

"gwenchana hyung, terima kasih masih mengingatnya"balas D.o yang bersusah payah mengembangkan senyum di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"kami juga ingat hal lain kyungsoo ah"timpal Baekhyun.

D.o melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya "apa?".

"itu lho tentang ajumma yang mimpi merawat anak beruang ketika kau dalam kandungan"ucap Chanyeol cekikikan. "tak heran anaknya imut seperti aahahha..." tambah Chanyeol yang terhenti karena kekehannya. Baekhyun yang di samping Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"aigoo, pantas kau terlihat seperti bayi ups bayi beruang tepatnya"kata Sehun yang dengan iseng mencubit pipi temben D.o.

Sukses D.o siap untuk menyerang titik-titik tertentu yang bisa membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu menjerit. Sementara kejar-kejaran berlangsung antara mereka, Suho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"hyung, jebal. Mianee~ hyung.." Sehun yang sudah tersudut memasang aegyonya. Namun, dengan tanpa ampun D.o menghujani pipinya dengan cubit-cubitan yang sukses membuat jeritan keluar dari mulut sang maknae.

Sehun yang tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu berlari ke tempat Suho duduk "Appaa hueeekk eomma jahat, appa"rengeknya. Aigoo, umurmu berapa sehun? -_-

Dan Suho pun menanggapi dengan wajah -_- yang tak bisa di artikan. Duo happy virus yang sudah mengungsikan diri di lantai 2 cekikikan melihat tingkah sang maknae.

"yak! Yeorobeun, bisakah kalian tenang sekarang masih jam 4 pagi, ayam pun belum berkokok jam segini sementara kalian sudah membuat kegaduhan seperti pasar." Suho menunjukan ke leaderannya. Yahh, sikap ke appa appa annya muncul.

"sekarang semua berkumpul disini, palliwa!"perintah Suho.

"mau apa kau hyung?"protes Chanyeol.

"jangan bilang kau mau mengadakan 'rapat keluarga' saat sekarang ini"kata Baekhyun mencak-mencak namun tetap menuruni tangga.

"iya hyung, kau mau melakukan hal melelahkan seperti itu?"tanya D.o yang sudah di samping Suho.

"aigoo, appa aku benar-benar malas sekarang, apalagi harus mendengar ceramah darimu"protes Sehun yang sekarang malah bersender mesra pada D.o. yah, tentu saja langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Suho.

Semua sudah berkumpul seperti kebiasaan mereka ketika rapat tapi ada yang kurang, tentu saja D.o menyadarinya. Dimana namdongsaeng yang merupakan roomatenya? Ingin sekali bertanya pada yang lain namun itu urung ia lakukan entahlah merasa buruk jika yang di dengarnya bukan yang diharapakannya.

"kau mau melakukan apa di hari ulang tahunmu ini Kyungsoo?"tanya Suho.

"aku?"tunjuk D.o pada dirinya sendiri. Suho dan yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kemana pun asalkan bersama kalian"kata D.o simpel.

"aigoooo"koor protes menggema dari seluruh member yang mendengarnya.

"wae?" D.o pun protes mendapat tanggapan seperti itu.

"kau jangan memberi jawaban layaknya seorang idola begitu dong"timpal Baekhyun jengkel.

D.o kesal sendiri. Memangnya salah ya dengan kata-katanya ? itu benar-benar keluar dari pikirannya sendiri dan memang hanya itu yang ia inginkan? Dan kenapa semuanya harus protes ini kan mimpinya suka-suka dia donk,iya kan? Aigoo, mimpi indah apanya dari tadi ia sudah beberapa kali meledak-ledak dan kesal karena sahabat-sahabatnya.

"ah iya mobil.."chanyeol memecah kekesalan D.o.

"ah benar, hyung kau harus mengemudi hari ini membawa kami jalan-jalan"pinta Sehun.

"ah iya, tapi kita akan kemana?"tanya Baekhyun. Dan mereka malah berdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri bahkan tanpa persetujuan atau sepatah kata apa pun dari D.o.

"taman itu.."ucap D.o entah pada siapa.

"taman apa?"tanya Baekhyun yang menangkap ucapan D.o.

"ah aku tau, taman yang di foto itu,kan?"tanya Suho.

D.o mengangguk, suho pun menjelaskan pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak tahu yang di maksudkan D.o. Mereka sedikit memberi jarak dari D.o.

"andwee hyung, jangan lakukan itu"lengking Baekhyun yang membuat D.o memberi tatapan bingung.

"benar hyung, kau gila!"kata Sehun, "aku juga tidak setuju, itu pelanggaran hyung dan bagaimana mungkin kauu .."tambah Chanyeol terputus.

"kau benar akan melakukan itu?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Suho mengangguk mantap, "aku pernah berjanji padanya"ucapnya. "dan mungkin saja ini ... "sambungnya dalam hati.

"yak! Kalian membicarakan apa?" D.o yang merasa di kucilkan mendekati mereka.

"aniyo, hanya tentang mobil siapa yang akan kita pakai atau pinjam"jawab Baekhyun asal.

Tapi benar juga mobil siapa yang akan di pakai?

"dan?"tanya D.o lagi.

"kita akan meminjam mobil pada hyungku saja"usul Sehun.

Wow, kebohongan mereka berjalan mulus. "semoga hyung mau meminjamkan mobilnya, lagian aku punya kunci mobil cadangan di kamarku" Sehun membatin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kalian tinggal menunggu aku akan membuat sarapan,sip?" senyum cemerlang di terpapar di bibirnya bahagia.

"aku bantu"kata Suho yang langsung mengikuti D.o ke dapur.

"araesoo, kami akan melaksanakan schedule kami masing-masing taulah kami itu sibuk"kata Chanyeol dengan gaya soknya.

"ne ne ne, kesibukanmu dengan gamemu chanyeollie. Hebat!" sebuah bantal yang masih bisa tergolong empuk mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

Kekehan kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. D.o tak merasa khawatir meskipun akan mengemudi ya walaupun kegiatan itu sudah lama tak di gelutinya. Toh, in his mind it just his dream. Nothing bad thing will be happen. Jika hal buruk terjadi, dia tinggal bangunkan?

* * *

"yak, kau lama sekali"protes Baekhyun melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"kau yang membawa mobil ini Sehun dari mana kau belajar maknae?"timpal Chanyeol heran.

"kau melakukan hal yang membuatku khawatir lagi, Sehunna"tambah D.o.

Ia bergidik malas pada para hyungnya itu, "aku belajar dari game balap yang sering aku mainkan bersama Kyuhyun hyung, ayolah aku baik-baik saja"ucapnya dingin.

"mwo? Game?" ucap mereka serentak. Oke, applause buat maknae dengan kejutannya.

"seharusnya aku tak mempercayaimu tadi oh Sehun"kata Suho yang sudah di bodohi habis-habisan Sehun yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah akan mendapat SIMnya. Poor Suho.

Sehun hanya cuek. Lagian dia juga sudah meninggal,kan? Ribuan bahkan lebih orang mengetahuinya bahkan mendapat dan bukti kalau dia sudah berpisah dari nyawanya, terkubur di dalam tanah bersama petinya malah. Ayolah, adakah kematian kedua kali? Setelah meninggal kemudian meninggal lagi. Daebak!

"kajja!" semua menyerobot masuk mobil hyung Sehun yang bisa terbilang lumayan itu.

Alhasil, D.o di bangku kemudi dengan Suho di sampingnya. Di bangku kedua ada chanyeol dan sehun yang mengapit Baekhyun di tengahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin mau kesana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne, wae?"balas D.o heran dan berupaya melirik Baekhyun dari cermin.

"aniyo, aku hanya bertanya"

"aku mau ikut kalian juga,kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?"ucap D.o entah maknanya menuju kemana.

"kau yakin mau mengikuti kami?"tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di tepat di belakang D.o menunjukan smirk yang sulit di artikan.

"ne,waeyo?" D.o semakin heran walau jujur ia mulai sedikit takut.

"kau yakin tidak akan menyesalinya?"cerca Suho.

"tidak akan, kau sudah janji membawaku kesana hyung"ucap D.o tanpa ragu.

"itu karena kau belum merasakan sakitnya,hyung"bentak Sehun.

Dan semua menjadi buram di mata D.o, terasa sesuatu membentur kepala bagian belakangnya begitu keras. Beberapa lengkingan tubrukan memenuhi gendang telinga D.o. Nafasnya berburu mencari oksigen, tak henti-hentinya ia menghantam dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga merasa ribuan jarum melucuti tubuh malangnya.

"argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'teriak D.o yang masih pada kemudinya kemudian tanpa sengaja menginjak rem dan klaksonnya.

"waeyo? Gwenchana,kyungsso ah?"tanya Suho yang berada di samping D.o.

TBC lagi

* * *

hoaammm... otte?!

ya ya ya yaaa.. pasti bilang aneh,kan? yap, itulah kok aneh kali ya nih ff. gaje gaje gitu siapa sih yang bikin?

hahahhha... kacau nih Se Ra. duh, takut nih bakalan ada yang kecewa dengan ke gaje an cerita ini dan jujur aja ntar bakalan bikin D.o sedikit menderita lagi di next chapter..

dan juga bingung nih Se Ra genre nya makin ngaco gitu. di bilang drama ya drama lah dikit, angst iya juga kan menderita tuh di D.o nya, friendship juga kan tentang cinta ma sahabat gitu, trus fantasy iya juga kan ada orang yang udah mati hidup lagi gitu, trus juga horror tau aja lah kan ada hantu gitu. menutur chingu genre mana yang cocok?

sedih kali ya Kyungsoo oppa nya mianee sebenarnya juga gak tega tapi gak tau napa mungkin karena nulisnya deket-deket ma ulang tahun D.o jadi lebih ngefeel aja gitu jadi peran kayak gitu. D.o oppa mianee #meweksambilpelukjongin

masalah EXO M di China itu gara-gara waktu nulis cerita ini kan EXO sering pisah gitu satu di China satu di Korea makanya kepikiran aja bikin kayak gitu,, hhohoho

Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah review bikin tambah semangat aja nulisnya.

baca FF buatan Se Ra yang lain juga ya. jeongmal gumawo kekkekeke ,,,

saranghae chinguuu #buingbuing


	4. Chapter 4

_"itu karena kau belum merasakan sakitnya,hyung"bentak Sehun._

_Dan semua menjadi buram di mata D.o, terasa sesuatu membentur kepala bagian belakangnya begitu keras. Beberapa lengkingan tubrukan memenuhi gendang telinga D.o. Nafasnya berburu mencari oksigen, tak henti-hentinya ia menghantam dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga merasa ribuan jarum melucuti tubuh malangnya._

_"argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'teriak D.o yang masih pada kemudinya kemudian tanpa sengaja menginjak rem dan klaksonnya._

* * *

"waeyo? Gwenchana,kyungsso ah?"tanya Suho yang berada di samping D.o.

D.o menetralkan nafasnya. "gwenchana,hyung" ia melirik Sehun dari cerminnya jujur sekilas dia tak melihat Sehun disana, dan sekilas kemudian ia melihat Sehun menatap khawatir keluar jendela. "Sekarang waktunya kau bangun Kyungsoo"katanya pada diri sendiri namun lagi-lagi ia tak terbangun tak ada yang berubah.

"turun disana kyungsoo, kami akan menuntunmu kesana"kata Suho. D.o manut.

"wah, indahnya. Aigoo.. kita harus berfoto disini. Aku tak menyangka ada tempat sebagus ini di Seoul"D.o sibuk mengagumi taman itu dan tak menyadari sahabat-sahabatnya menghilang.

"hyung. Hyunggg... sehunniiiee... sehunniiee"teriaknya panik. Ia terlena dengan keindahan taman itu tapi apa artinya kalau ujung-ujungnya dia dtinggal lagi? Ia sendiri lagi. Apa menariknya? Ia terus berlari dan mencari namun tanpa ia sadari lagi-lagi ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia terus berteriak dan berlari mencari. Ia ingin bangun segera jika ini mimpi tapi mimpi apa ini mimpi buruk yang berkedok keindahan? Ia juga merasakan dirinya terpuruk lagi, sakit lagi, dan tak satupun suara dapat keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia menangis frustasi, memukul-mukul pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Menghantam tubuhnya sendiri demi mendapat suaranya kembali. Ia terengah-engah lelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping sebuah batu.

* * *

"apa apa an itu kyungsoo ah? Kau lelah"ejek namja eyeliner itu meremehkan.

"baekhyun.."ucap D.o dalam hati.

"mwo? Mengucap namaku saja kau tak bisa. Lemah sekali kau Do Kyungsoo"timpal Baekhyun lagi.

D.o masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, jelas ini bukan mimpi dan lagi yang mengejeknya pasti bukan Baekhyun sahabatnya. Baekhyunnya tak akan mungkin tega mengejek dengan smirk wajah kejam seperti itu.

"hanya segitu kemampuanmu. Kau becanda kyungsoo ah!"ejek namja pemilik suara bass, yakninya Chanyeol.

D.o rasanya ingin melawan tapi benar-benar tubuhnya tak mengijinkan bahkan ia sudah bangun akhirnya ia malah terhempas lagi. Sekedar mengerang karena rasa sakitpun tak bisa. Datang namja lain.

"kau sedang bermain drama Kyungsoo. Kau minta di kasihani menyedihkan"ejeknya.

D.o benar-benar tak bisa percaya kata-kata itu meluncur dari hyung yang dekat dengannya selama ini. Kemana wajah malaikat milik Suho sekarang hanya wajah iblis yang siap menerkam D.o yang tak berdaya. Bahkan ia tega menendang D.o yang tak berdaya.

"hey, bangunlah. Aktingmu tak bagus,lemah"ledek Baekhyun.

D.o amat gerah, ia berusaha bangkit meski tubuhnya rasanya remuk. Ia berusaha menjangkau Sehun yang hanya diam namun menatapnya dingin. Sedikit lagi ia menggapai dongsaengnya itu namun Sehun malah menghindar begitu saja membuat tubuhnya langsung menghempas ke tanah. Ia menangis tanpa suara, itu perih, lebih sakit di perlakukan seperti ini di bandingkan luka di tubuhnya.

"kau bilang kau tak akan menyesal ikut denganku,kan?"tanya Suho. "bagaimana rasanya sekarang?"Suho menghardiknya.

"yak! Aktingmu mengharukan kyungsoo, kami kejam? Kau lebih kejam"ucap Chanyeol pedas.

"kau sebut kau vokalis Kyungsoo, teriakan namaku kalau kau bisa?" baekhyun menatap garang D.o yang terkapar.

"aigoo, aku terharu melihatnya Baekki lemah dan tak berguna"tambah Chanyeol.

Jika punya kekuatan D.o akan membela dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terus mengejeknya, atau dia mungkin menghempaskan pukulan di muka keduanya. Namun, harus di garis bawahi dia tak kuasa.

Ia masih dalam pikirannya "mengapa sahabat yang teramat di rindukannya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padanya?" apa kesalahan yang ia miliki? Tidak tahukah mereka bagaimana perjuangan hidupku selama ini? D.o kembali mengingat bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya seakan kehilangan alasannya untuk hidup, kehilangan suaranya, berurusan dengan psikiater dan obat-obatan, menangis hampir setiap hari dan di teror mimpi buruk setiap saat. Apa salah yang ia miliki ?

"kau takut berada di atas panggung Kyungsoo ah? Kau kan idola? Kau gilaa huh!"bentak Suho lagi dan seketika tempat itu berubah menjadi panggung dengan beribu penonton menyorakan nama EXO.

Tubuh D.o menegang, merasakan serangan bertubi-tubi di dadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal mencari oksigen yang seakan menghilang entah kemana. Ia meronta-ronta frustasi, merasa sakit itu akan segera membunuhnya. Sakit, bayangan masa lalu tawa,duka,bahagia,lelah,bosan,kesuksesan mereka melintasi pikiran D.o, yang membuatnya semakin meronta tak nyaman. Tak ada obat penenang kali ini yang akan ia jejalkan sebanyak mungkin dalam mulutnya, tak ada juga jarum suntik yang ia relakan menancap di tubuhnya. ia merasa memilih mati sekarang, toh ia juga sudah lelah dalam hidupnya bukan?

"kau baru saja memikir mati,hyung? Selamat! Permintaanmu sudah terkabul" Sehun berucap sinis.

D.o yang masih menahan sakitnya masih mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mati, ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

"aigoo, Kyungsoo. Sadarlah kau sekarang. Kau lupa, kami semua sudah mati. Kau kira membawamu ikut serta dalam kematian itu susah"tambah Baekhyun.

D.o malah merutuk dalam hati "bohong! Kalau begitu mengapa tak dari dulu saja kalian lakukan itu? kenapa sekrang?"

"kau mati dan sekarang kau puas Kyungsoo?" kali ini Chanyeol menghardiknya.

D.o semakin kesal meski tubuhnya semakin lemah dan rasa sakit sekarang mengerubungi kepala dan dadanya, ia masih ingin menjawab "aku tak akan pernah puas kalau yang aku temui ketika mati bukan sahabat-sahabtku yang dulu, dan aku tak sudi mati sekarang aku masih percaya bahwa Jongin akan bangun, aku masih harus hidup demi orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanku"

D.o menangis lagi, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin melawan sakit di tubuhnya. ia meronta-ronta menuntut kekuatan. Ia begitu benci terlihat lemah, mengapa tak ada yang mengerti dengan perjuangannya selama ini? Mengapa ia masih terlihat amat rapuh meski sudah berlalu setahun? Dan kenapa sahabat-sahabat yang ia rindukan memukul telak harapannya dengan tatapan tajam membenci seperti sekarang. Bangun D.o, kau tidak lemah. Ia tetap berupaya bangkit, ia harus bebas dari tempat ini dan kembali pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"ak..aak..kuu.. beeeen..ciiii.. ka...lii ..annn"ungkap D.o amat pelan namun dengan tatapan tajam yang mewakili ucapannya. Ia kaget sendiri suaranya berhasil keluar.

"aa..kuu.. inginnn.. kemm.. ba.. li.." ucapnya terbata.

"ak..ku.. benncii kali..ann"ulangnya pelan namun lantang.

Ia menatap kerumunan yang ia takuti tajam, ia meyakinkan dirinya tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Meski dengan ketidakberdayaannya ia berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya. ia menarik tubuhnya menjauhi sahabat-sahabat yang mengerikan di matanya sekarang. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauh demi melindungi dirinya.

"aku.. ingginn kk..em..ba..li.."ia terbata-bata lagi.

Sehun mendekat pada D.o, namun D.o terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan Sehun akan menghadiahinya pukulan atau tendangan. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya terburu-buru. Tampak olehnya Sehun mengangkat tangan besarnya, ia menutup matanya takut-takut tangan itu mendarat di tubuhnya.

* * *

**Tao Baek Chen (TBC)**

**Otte? Makin bingung ya? Makin kasihan ya D.o nya? Begitulah tegaan kali Se Ra di FF ini.. **

Hmm.. ceritanya gak ngebosenin kan? Dapatkan feelnya? Se Ra takut udah pada bosen aja, Se Ra lagi proses nulis endingnya nih. Semoga gak ngecewain.

Balasan Review :

**Yurako Koizumi **

Itulah Yurako sii Se Ra nya juga jadi bingung nentuin genrenya, hehe..

Bentar lagi kok D.o nya menderita, bentar lagi aja. Janji deh. ._.v

Iya tamannya aneh tu pasti ada apa2 nya. Good job chingu. Gimana ya semua nyata kok, hanya saja terlihat berbeda, Makasih ya dah review ^^

**opikyung0113**

Se Ra nya juga bingung lho, hahhaha ._.v maaf ya bikin bingung.

Gak mimpi donk, gak balik juga atau kembali ke masa lalu. Emang udah 2015 dan D.o ultah lagi.

Makasih ya udah review^^

**sfsclouds**

Emang sfscloud sii maunya D.o ngikut ya? Hehhe.. gak tega ah lagian seram di golokin ama Jongin ntar hhehee... yap, udah lanjut makasih ya udah review^^

**Dyorit**

Gimana ya Dyorit sii, emang mau ya kyungsoonya pergi? Hahah.. dikit lagi deh menderitanya D.o gak apa yah.. ._.v

Makasih udah review ^^

**savEarth **

Hahahh.. makanya Se Ra bingung nentuin genrenya. Ohh, teriak2? Baca aja ya ntar ke jawab kok. Bener juga tuh oppa hunnie tuh gaya2an banget. O.o makasih ya udah review ^^

Se Ra perjelas deh, D.o nya gak lagi mimpi juga gak lagi kembali ke masa lalu. Saat itu memang 2015 dan hari ulang tahun D.o. D.o menganggap semuanya itu Cuma mimpinya tapi sebenarnya gak. Kalau mau lebih ngerti tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya.. heheh #ketawabrengBaekyeol

Se Ra bener-bener berterima kasih banget buat yang udah review, jangan bosan-bosan ama FF Se Ra ya, kekekkek.. Se Ra nunggu review yang banyak biar makin semangat gitu. hahhah

Chingu, Review lagi ne ^_~ #winkbarengSehun awuuuuu... saranghaeyo..


	5. Chapter 5

_"aku.. ingginn kk..em..ba..li.."ia terbata-bata lagi._

_Sehun mendekat pada D.o, namun D.o terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan Sehun akan menghadiahinya pukulan atau tendangan. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya terburu-buru. Tampak olehnya Sehun mengangkat tangan besarnya, ia menutup matanya takut-takut tangan itu mendarat di tubuhnya._

* * *

Ia membuka matanya kaget, memang tangan itu mendarat di tubuhnya namun bersama dengan pemiliknya yang merangkuh tubuh rapuh D.o dalam pelukannya. "ada apa ini?"pikir D.o tak mengerti. Ia merasakan airmata membasahi punggungnya. Sehun menangis.

"bencilah pada kami,hyung. Benci kami sebenci-bencinya hyung"rengeknya.

D.o masih tak mengerti. Baekhyun dengan berkaca-kaca juga mendekat dan mendekap D.o.

"ada apa lagi ini?" D.o membatin.

"pergilah kyung, jangan pikirkan kami lagi"ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah berurai air mata hanya diam mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"relakanlah kami, kyung."ucapnya mengelus rambut D.o. Jika melihat sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ini, ia sungguh tak rela untuk pergi. Ia rindu teramat rindu melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ini.

Suho juga mendekat dengan wajah tegar yang di buat-buat sementara ia mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan "lepaskan kami kyung, pergilah. Jangan aniaya kami lagi"

"shiero! Akk..kuu.. mee rriinn du. Kaan kaa.. lliia anan. " D.o berucap tajam meski pelan.

"jangan mulai lagi kyung, berusahalan bangkit. Pulanglah" Chanyeol memarahinya.

"shireoo.." D.o menangis lagi seakan-akan memiliki air mata yang tak ada habisnya.

"kyungsoo ah, kau mau membuat kami menderita sampai kapan?"tanya Baekhyun sesugukan.

"kau tega melihat Baekhyun terkurung di ruangan gelap dan mencari-cari cahaya yang tak pernah bisa ia gapai demi menyebrang ke tempat kami seharusnya. Kau pikir dia tak lelah berlarian berulang kali hingga rasanya jengah selama setahun ini"bentak chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, hentikan"pinta Baekhyun.

"tidak baekhyunnie, biarkan dia tau. Kau tau seberapa lelahnya demi menyebrang Suho harus menyebrangi jembatan dengan rantai besi di kakinya, sedikit lagi sampai ia akan tenggelam. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Kemudia terbangun lagi dan mengulang lagi" suara Chanyeol meninggi meski air mata masih setia beruraian dari matanya.

"kau tau Sehun berulang kali berusaha mendaki di tebing yang curam namun berkali-kali ia jatuh terjerembab dengan bebatuan yang siap menghantamnya. Kau tau angin selalu terlalu kuat dan membuat dia jatuh lagi. Setahun lamanya Kyungsoo ah. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"ucap Chanyeol yang terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol hyung, harus berkali-kali terbakar dan hangus menghilang menjadi debu kemudian muncul lagi dan di haruskan melewatinya hyung"ucap Sehun pelan.

D.o merasa bersalah, ia tak pernah tau bahwa sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah merasakan kematian jauh lebih menderita darinya selama ini. Dan tentu saja, semua karena sikap tak rela. D.o pernah mendengar jika tak kita tak bisa merelakan kematian seseorang, seseorang itu akan di paksa tinggal hingga orang itu merelakan. D.o benar-benar tak tau jika selama tinggal sahabat-sahabatnya harus semenderita itu.

"miiiannneee .. " katanya.

"kembalilah, kyung. Kembalilah bernyanyi dan berdo'alah untuk kami"kata Suho.

"miaannee. Aku ingin kembali. Pergilah dengan tenang "ucap D.o tegar.

* * *

Cahaya menyilaukan menyinari mereka semua, membuat D.o menutup matanya karena silaunya. Seketika ia membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lebih ringan. Tak ada beban berat lagi yang harus ia pikul seperti biasanya. Ia malah dapat menyunggingkan senyuman dari bibir berbentuk hatinya melihat 4 sahabatnya menggunaka baju bewarna putih dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka terlihat sangat sempurna, seperti malaikat.

"kau lihat cahaya itu, kyung? Berlarilah sekuat dan secepatnya kesana. Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi, kau akan kembali dengan cara itu"kata Suho yang mendekat pada D.o menunjuk cahaya mencolok yang harus di tempuh D.o.

D.o mengangguk, kemudian menatapi kembali satu-satu wajah yang teramat ia sayangi dan rindukan. Ia seakaan menjadi sebuah kamera yang ingin merekam pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lupakan. Ia tak ingin melewati bahkan sedikit saja kesempurnaan ciptaan tuhan pada diri sahabatnya. Ia tak akan bosan.

"kyungsoo ah, aku tau aku tampan, kau tak usah menatapku seperti itu. kau mencintaiku?"goda Chanyeol.

D.o malah mengangguk. Membuat yang lainnya terkekeh.

"kau dapat pernyataan cinta, Chanyeollie"kata Baekhyun terkekeh.

"kyung, kau jangan lupa bilang pada Tao, jangan menangis seperti bayi lagi dan harus terus berlatih, oke? Ah iya, Chen juga sejak kapan si troll itu banyak diam seperti itu, mengherankan. Merepotkan saja, dia harusnya jadi happy virus seperti biasa "tambah Baekhyun.

"iya, untuk Kris juga. Dia sekarang leader, jadilah leader yang baik dan kuat. Dia perfect leader. Aku juga titip anak-anak pada Minseok hyung. Aku tau dia bisa menjaga mereka" Suho juga ikut menambahkan.

Sehun sedikit mendehem. "apa Sehunna? Salam buat hyung tercintamu?"ledek Chanyeol.

"diam kau, hyung!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku hanya ingin menyuruh, Luhan hyung untuk selalu tersenyum. Dia tak boleh menangis sendiri dan menangisiku lagi. Dia tak pernah menyentuh bubble tea lagi padahal itu enak. Dan lagi untuk Tao, rasakan kau jadi magnae sekarang. Lay hyung juga, kenapa sih terus-terusan menciptakan lagu sedih"kata Sehun malu-malu.

"benar juga, bilang Lay merubah kebiasaannya menghubungi nomorku lalu mematikannnya tiba-tiba, sekarang aku tak bisa lagi mengangkat untuknya dan lagi jangan menangis. Anak itu menyebalkan juga."tambah Suho.

"cie cie ciee... hyung.. Sehunieee .. kekke" goda Chanyeol cekikikan.

"yak! Chanyeollie, kau Hunhan dan Sulay shipper ya?" timpal Baekhyun.

Kekehan semakin besar keluar dari keduanya. Dasar happy virus.

"kau tak menanyakan dimana Jong in,hyung? Black roomatemu itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

Dia memang berniat menanyakan hanya saja ia merasa tak cukup berani bertanya. Ia takut kai malah dalam masalah karena dia.

"ah, dia dimana?" D.o memberanikan diri bertanya.

"entahlah, kyung. Terakhir aku mengusirnya ketika berkunjung kesini"kata Baekhyun.

"kau cemburu?"tanya D.o cepat.

"mwoo? Yang benar saja"balas Baekhyun.

Kekehan pecah dari semua yang mendengarnya. "kau Chanbaek shipper,kyung?"tanya Suho di sela tawanya. Wah, mereka kebanyakan baca fanfiction kali ya?

D.o gemas sendiri jadinya, melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"oke, oke, dia pernah berkunjung beberapa kali tapi aku larang kesini lagi karena menurutku tempatnya bukan disini"kata Suho.

D.o masih memandangnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut khawatir dan sedih.

"aigoo hyung, kau jangan mengira dia di neraka. Walau sepertinya memang sesuai dengan warna kulitnya"kekeh Sehun melihat wajah D.o. udah meninggal pun sempat-sempatnya Sehun ngehina -_-

"dia belum meninggal, kyung"jelas Chanyeol.

"yah, walau sepertinya akan meninggal juga"tambah Baekhyun.

Raut D.o yang tadi bahagia seketika muram lagi.

"ayolah, hyung kami tau kau kesepian. Kami tau kau membutuhkan kami tapi hyung kenapa kau tak menyadarinya kau masih selalu punya kami di situ hyung?"ucap Sehun menunjuk dada D.o.

"benar kyung, you still have us in there"kata Suho.

D.o mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Walau kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu dramatis tapi benar kata-kata itu seharusnya sejak lama ia sadari.

"pergilahh, kyung"

"jangan lupa krisan putih di makan kami,hyung"teriak Sehun.

D.o terus berjalan lurus tanpa melihat ke belakang walaupun dia ingin.

* * *

"Kyungsoo ah, kau bangun? Kau sudah sadar?" Chen yang sedari tadi menjaga D.o langsung berteriak heboh dan memanggil-manggil dokter.

Tao Baekhyun Chanyeol (TBC)

* * *

Chapter 5 datang.. heheh..

Otte? Udah bisa senyum? Udah lega?

Se Ra janji gak jahatin D.o lagi deh #nyender2 di bahu Sehun.

Tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Masih mau nungguin? Mau ya? Mauu kan? *puppyeyesbrengLay

Balasan review :

savEarth

Hhaha.. yap, mereka nyemangatin D.o. aduh aduh Kai nya nyasar dmana tuh ya? Teleport mulu sih. Pasti gak punya GPS deh tuh. Gak bisa balik deh. Hahaah.. mksih reviewnya chingu^^

opikyung0113

#D.o muncul dengan O.o

Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Jangan ribut woii lagi sedih nih, kekeke.. J mksih dah review

beautyq

Oke.. oke.. D.o nya batal nyusul deh. Ayo d.o kamu pasti bisa. Rosa rosa #iklan

Sip ini udah lnjut. Mksih udah review ^^

sfsclouds

kenapa mereka gitu? Hmm *mikir karena di skrip nya tertulis gitu. Hahahah #plak mana ada gitu

iya, Sehunnie nya mau meluk2 kyak gak tau aja anak tu gimana lihat aja tuh di belakang layar iklan sunny10 terbaru. Peluknya itu lho. Gantian yuk kyung.. *dideathglarefansexo

hahhaha.. serius nih di tungguin. Cie cie dah kyak angkot aja nih di tungguin pagi-pagi buat brngkat sekolah *apasih Se Ra gaje deh

yap. Udah extra smngat nihhhh

Yurako Koizumi

Hahahha :D

datang malaikat maut atau shinigami di depan D.o. balik-balik buku di tangannya. Hmm.. nama D.o belum ada nih . tringgg.. shinigaminya pergi deh. D.o gak jadi nyusul #ngaco

mksih udah review ya ^^

Dyorit

Aduh aduh *gelenggeleng.

Gak sanggup ah kalo Kai yang frustasi ntar dia dance-dance smbil ngelintasin gedung bertingkat lagi atau malah berteleportasi balik ke EXO planet wah mahal tuh tiketnya ngambil scene disana -_-

Hahaha :D mksih ya dah review ^^

Makasih superr banyak dan berlimpah pada semua yang pernah review, ngefollow dan yang ngefave. *alay

Jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^

Di tunggu lho.. #winkbarengKris chogiyoo.. asdsfdgfgfhjk


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kyungsoo ah, kau bangun? Kau sudah sadar?" Chen yang sedari tadi menjaga D.o langsung berteriak heboh dan memanggil-manggil dokter._

_K_etika dokter datang, semua anggota Exo M, Siwon, Sungmin dan Minho menunggu dengan berbagai macam perasaan di luar ruangan D.o.

"hiks.. hiks.. " tangisan lepas dari maknae resmi EXO M.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis? dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" ucap Kris yang mencoba menenangkan Tao. Ia mengelus-ngelus punggung Tao lembut. Tao masih terisak, namun sudah berusaha menghapus tangisnya.

"ne ge, aku hiks.. hiks hanya lega hikss ." Air mata mengalir deras lagi dari matanya. "aku lega hiks.. hikss .. dia tak hikss meninggalkan hikss kita juga" sambungnya. "hiks.. hikss.. aku tak hiks .."

"ssshh.. uljima Tao ah, sudahlah. Kau .." Kris merangkul Tao dalam pelukannya ia tahu perasaan yang di rasakan Tao, ia mengerti tapi jika ia terus membiarkan Tao melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak hanya Tao yang akan menangis mungkin ia sendiri dan semua yang menunggu di luar juga akan ikut larut. Ia hanya mencoba dewasa, kejadian satu tahun lalu sudah cukup berat ia harus bisa memikulnya.

Luhan yang pada dasarnya tipe sensitif sudah beruraian air mata melihat Tao, awalnya ia ingin memeluk Tao mendiamkannya tapi air matanya tak mau berkompromi ada batu besar menghimpit dadanya yang membuatnya berpikir menangis akan melegakan. Chen melihat Luhan hanya bisa menahan Luhan yang sepertinya akan roboh ia mengelus namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tepat di dadanya menenangkan. Jangan di tanya ia juga menangis lega namun perih mengingat kejadian lalu lagi.

Lay menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding mendudukan dirinya di samping pintu kamar, memasang headset dan memandang lurus pada lantai putih milik koridor rumah sakit. Pandangan kosongnya syarat kekhawatiran ia tak habis pikir kenapa ini terjadi, ia menahan untuk tak marah atau mengeluh lagi. Sudah cukup ulahnya memukul kaca kamar mandi satu tahun lalu melampiaskan rasa sedihnya membuat orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir. Luka menganga, hemofilia yang di deritanya semakin menyusahkan. Sudah cukup. Siwon melihat padanya dengan pandangan kau-baik-baik-saja, ia mengangguk dan memberi senyuman tipis yang masih menampilkan dimplenya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kontrol dirinya, ia teringat pada Suho ketika melihat Siwon.

Xiumin mengigit bibirnya menahan air mata, ia harus mampu seperti Kris yang mencoba dewasa. Ia hanya duduk sedikit menjauh dari yang lain menahan emosinya. Mungkin dia memang orang pendiam dan introvent tapi selama ini dia selalu perhatian dan mencintai dongsaengnya sepenuh hati. Untung Sungmin datang di sampingnya menenangkan. "Tenanglah.. kau hyung mereka."kata Sungmin yang mengambil tempat di samping Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk.

Sementara Minho dan Siwon berdiri tepat di depan pintu menunggu dengan perasaan was-was hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Mereka juga tak tahan melihat nasib hoobae mereka itu.

"apa kalian keluarga dari saudara Do?"tanya dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang D.o bersama 2 orang perawat.

"ya, kami hyungnya Kyungsoo."jawab Siwon tanpa ragu. Benarkan mereka hyungnya? Ya, sekalipun bukan hyung kandung tapi merekalah keluarga yang D.o miliki di Seoul. Orang tua dan hyung D.o juga masih dalam perjalanan jadi tak masalah.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?"tanya Minho yang jelas itu pertanyaan yang akan di keluarkan oleh namja-namja (anggota EXO M, Siwon dan Sungmin) yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Dokter itu melempar senyuman pada namja-namja dengan raut sedih yang mengelilinginya seolah menuntutnya, ia mengelus pundak Kris yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran "tenanglah, ia baik-baik saja. Ia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya, dia akan segera membaik namun masih harus di lakukan pemeriksaan berikutnya. Dan ingat jika ia merasa mual atau sakit kepala segera lapor perawat suruh dia untuk tak menyembunyikannya, oke?"

Semua namja itu mengangguk paham. "boleh kami menjenguknya sekarang?"tanya Luhan sebelum dokter itu undur diri.

"ne, tentu saja tapi jangan buat dia lelah" Dokter itu menutup dengan pembicaraan dengan senyumnya.

Mereka langsung berebut untuk memasuki ruangan namun Sungmin langsung berdiri di depan pintu dan membentangkan tangannya "andweyo.. kalian dilarang masuk"titahnya.

"waeyo hyung? Kami ingin menemuinya?"cicit Lay.

"kami mohon hyung, boleh ya?"pinta Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya memohon.

"huft, kalian mau mengunjunginya dengan wajah seperti itu?" sungmin menunjuk wajah-wajah lelah, sedih, bekas air mata dan kusut milik anak Exo. "aku tak mengijinkannya"tambah Sungmin.

Anak Exo M, Siwon dan Minho langsung menuju kamar kecil membereskan beberapa hal mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang layak di perlihatkan pada seseorang yang baru saja kembali setelah jauh berjalan.

* * *

Anggota Exo M duduk bersama pada salah satu meja di cafe rumah sakit. Mereka di paksa oleh Siwon dan Minho keluar dari ruangan D.o setelah menemuinya beberapa saat lalu, mereka di suruh untuk makan dan membenahi diri agar tak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Sementara yang menjaga D.o akan di lakukan oleh keluarganya dan anggota Superjunior bergantian.

Mereka mendekam dalam kesunyian beberapa saat lalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tentunya, jika makanan yang tengah mereka makan bisa protes mungkin ia akan berceloteh "apa aku tak enak sehingga kalian berwajah seperti itu?" .

"aku yakin sekali Kyungsoo tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri"kata Tao memecah kesunyian, ia sedikit risih dengan beberapa berita yang menyatakan D.o tertekan dan memutuskan bunuh diri.

"kau benar Tao, saat aku mengganti pakaiannya tadi aku melihat banyak bekas suntikan" semua mata disana terfokus pada Chen yang berbicara. "suntikan? Untuk apa suntikan itu? apa gunanya bagi D.O" tentu saja menjadi tanda tanya bagi yang lainnya.

"Mwoo? Suntikan apa?"cerca Xiumin kaget.

"tentu saja aku sempat berpikiran negatif juga, apa Kyunggie menjadi pecandu narkotika? Apa dia berniat melakukan hal bodoh lainnya? Aku langsung bertanya pada dokter tentang itu. aku menghela nafas lega itu hanya bekas suntikan vitamin dan juga obat penenang"jelas Chen.

"obat penenang?" Lay tercengang, mereka benar-benar tidak tau tentang itu dan dengan teganya D.o juga tak pernah menceritakannya.

"ya. Dia mengalami sedikit phobia dengan naik ke atas panggung dan dia benar-benar tertekan atas kepergian mereka jadi hal itu kebutuhan baginya untuk bertahan hidup" tambah Chen. Semua menunjukan raut wajah prihatin.

"yang pasti aku yakin, dia tak pernah berniat bunuh diri walaupun aku masih bingung penyebab dia berani mengambil kunci cadangan mobil hyung Sehun dan membawa mobilnya pergi" Xiumin menyergitkan keningnya berpikir.

Semua dari mereka juga bingung tentang alasan kenapa D.o melakukan itu, jelas-jelas dia tau kalau dia belum mendapat SIM dan lagi membawa mobil orang lain tanpa ijin adalah resiko besar yang di pilih untuk di lakukan. Apalagi dengar penuturan Lay skill driving D.o masih belum begitu baik, sekarang bersama dengan mobil hyung Sehun ia mengalami kecelakaan untung saja hyung Sehun tak menuntut dan maklumi keadaan D.o.

"aku yakin sekali dia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu"kata Kris meyakinkan. Semua mengangguki hal tersebut. "dan lagi kalian tak lihat betapa hidupnya senyuman D.o tadi, senyuman benar-benar tulus tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya"tambah Kris. Semua menilisik waktu kembali.

"majayo, ge. Itu senyum yang sama saat kita menjadi EXO dulu dan aku merindukan senyumnya itu"tutur Chen. Semuanya mengerti dengan hal itu, sejak kejadian setahun yang D.o hanya terus memamerkan senyum palsunya dan tentu saja EXO M menyadarinya.

"hm.."Luhan mendehem membuka suara. "hm.. dan lagi masalah Krisan putih" Mereka tentu tau arti dari bunga itu "keikhlasan melepas kepergian seseorang" mereka tau itu dan juga tentang D.o yang mengajak mereka semua mengunjungi makam almarhum EXO K bersama Krisan putih, mereka menyadari itu. lalu?

"aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya"rintih Luhan. Dan keheningan menyelip lagi disana, apakah mereka bisa melakukannya?

* * *

_Flashback on_

_ Lokasi pemotretan NATURE REPUBLIC_

_Lima orang namja dengan baju putih melekat pada tubuhnya menyusuri hutan di dekat lapangan tempat pemotretan. Dua orang namja menyeret satu namja yang katanya adalah dongsaengnya di ikuti oleh satu orang yang sibuk terkekeh sementara seseorang lagi sibuk mengomel empat namja itu walau tentu saja di abaikan._

_"yak! Mau kemana kalian? Tidak bisakah kalian tidak membuat ulah?"omel Suho yang berada paling belakang berusaha mengejar langkah-langkah panjang dongsaengnya. Dua namja paling depan hanya mengabaikan omelan Suho sementara namja tinggi tengah mengait sang maknae di lengannya._

_"Hyung,, dia berniat membunuhku"rengek Sehun yang di seret Chanyeol dan di apit di lengan namja tiang listrik itu._

_"lepaskan Sehunn, chanyeol"titah Suho yang sudah terengah-engah._

_"kau berisik sekali sih hyung, jarang-jarang kita bisa bersam-sama seperti ini dan tempat ini indah hyung"protes Baekhyun._

_Sementara Kai membenarkan ide Baekhyun, menurutnya tak ada salahnya dan lagi mereka tengah istirahatkan. Ia terkekeh melihat Sehun yang merengek menahan sakit karena di apit dan di seret Chanyeol brutal._

_Uwahhhhhh.._

_Semua dari mereka takjub dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya, dua buah pohon besar dan kokoh seolah menjadi gerbang pada keindahan yang mereka lihat. Tanpa basi-basi mereka kecuali Kai memasuki tempat itu, memanjakan mata dengan pemandangannya, menyentuh jernihnya air danau yang menggiurkan, menghempas tubuh mereka di padang bunga tanpa batas, memanjakan telinga dengan suara khas aliran air, kicauan burung-burung dan binatang-binatang hutan yang menimbulkan simfoni melegakan. Langit biru bersinar dan awan putih yang cerah memayungi mereka. Tak henti-henti pujian mereka lontarkan terhadap keindahan ciptaan tuhan. Mereka sibuk mengagumi dan menikmati sementara Kai, ia baru saja melangkahka satu kakinya ke tempat itu namun harus terhenti karena sebuah panggilan dari noonanya datang. Ia bergerak menjauh demi mencari sinyal yang lebih baik._

_"kkamjong ahh.. ambilkan foto kami disini,"titah Sehun melihat Kai yang sudah selesai menelfon._

_"ah, benar. Ambilkan yang bagus, jOngin ah"kata Baekhyun yang sudah memasang pose di dekat Sehun._

_Sehun langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengatur pose se imut mungkin. Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terlihat makin kecil di apit dua tower. Suho di tarik Chanyeol mendekat padanya._

_"cepatlah, Jongiinah" perintah Chanyeol yang sudah mengumbar senyum lebarnya._

_"oke, hana, dul, ..."_

_"kimchiii..."teriak semuanya mengembangkan senyum semanis mungkin._

_Sebuah panggilan masuk pada handphone Suho "kita harus kembali"ucapnya kemudian. Semua manut walaupun Kai menggerutu sepanjang jalan tidak dapat menikmati keindahan disana dan juga tak dapat mengabadikan fotonya disana._

_Tak jauh dari sana dua makhluk memperhatikan mereka, mereka memutar sebuah papan seperti undian berisi tanggal-tanggal. Putaran berhenti pada tanggal 8 Januari 2014._

_"8 Januari nanti adalah tanggal kematian mereka"kata salah satu makhluk itu. yang satunya hanya mengangguk mengerti._

TBC again..

* * *

Otte chingu? Hmmm... makin aneh ya? Terima aja ya #maksa

Se Ra mau mengungkap identitas taman itu, biar readers pada tau dan berhati-hati. Heheh..

Udah menuju akhir nih ceritanya tapi tetep aja bagian terakhirnya belum ada..

Happy ending atau gimana?

Se Ra berterima kasih sekali nih buat yang sempatin review. Kalau Se Ra bisa bagi in hadiah ataupun duit nih buat yang review pasti deh di bagiin *untungnya gak bisa* #ketawaevilbarengSuho jeongmal Gumawo..^^

Buat yang ngefollow, ngefave dan nunggu2 in ini FF gaje,jangan lupa review juga.. jeongmal gumawo ne ^^

Se Ra minta maaf jika ada kata-kata ataupun kesalahan yang Se Ra buat mohon di maafkan J

Balasan review :

**opikyung0113**

Hahahahh.. masih pendek ya? Wow.. mianne..

Ini udah di panjangin dikit. Ahhhaha *lap in air mata* makasih ya udah setia review slama ini chingu ^^

**sfsclouds**

hahhaha... semua hal ada alasannya saeng..

nah, udah update nih. selamat menikmati ya. Semoga penasarannya terjawabkan. Makasih review nya ^^

**Yurako Koizumi**

Hahaha.. ih Yurako sii tau aja nih emg inspirasinya dari kata orang itu..

Kkamjong.. aigoo -_- aku lupa dia ada hahaha #ditabokind.o becanda deh. Baca selnjutnya ya chingu. Maksih udah review ^^

**savEarth**

Ahahhaa..

Kai : baru setahun cin, bang toyib aja 3 tahun. Masa gue kalah -_-

Yeyy.. makasih reviewnya chingu..

Akhir kata minta reviewnya lagi ya demi kelancaran keberakhiran cerita ini. *apasih? Hahahhah..

#buingbuingbarengLuhan


	7. Chapter 7

_cast : eo member and b.a.p member_

_happy reading!_

_._

_._

_"8 Januari nanti adalah tanggal kematian mereka"kata salah satu makhluk itu. yang satunya hanya mengangguk mengerti. _

* * *

Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga Kai tak pernah tau kalau mereka baru saja memasuki lembah terlarang bernama "Lembah putus asa" setiap yang memasuki tempat itu hanyalah orang-orang yang merasa tak layak untuk hidup atau ingin mempercepat kematiannya dan biasanya tak seorang pun menyadari kepergiannya atau merasa menghilang seperti angin saja. Putaran yang di lakukan dua makhluk penunggu tempat itulah menjadi hari kematian sang pendatang. Taman indah yang hanyalah neraka dunia yang tak di ketahui siapa pun.

.

.

.

08 January 2013

Dua makhluk pengeksekusi sudah siap melakukan tugas mulianya merenggut nyawa.

"Himchan, ingat hanya ambil 4 nyawa"kata Youngjae, selaku pemutar papan.

"waeyo? Mereka ada 5 orang, Youngjae ah"protes Himchan.

"benar, kau melakukan pengampunan lagi?"tanya Zelo, sang maknae yang merupakan pengeksekusi.

"aniyo, Zelo ah. Yang satu tak sepenuhnya menginjakkan kaki di lembah"jelas Youngjae.

"tapi, tetap saja satu langkahnya sudah menginjak Youngjae"bantah Himchan.

"kau benar, tapi aku rasa itu yang terbaik" Youngjae memberi pendapatnya dengan tampang memohonnya.

"kali ini tidak Young, aku tak akan menurutimu keinginanmu. Ayoo, Zelo" Himchan masih keras kepala dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Youngjae.

"Aku percaya kau tahu keputusan mana yang terbaik"lirih Youngjae.

.

.

.

10 January 2015

"aku rasa kalian sudah tahu tentang apa yang akan aku bahas"kata Youngjae yang mengajak 5 sahabatnya berkumpul.

"aku tahu hyung, ini tentang nyawa yang kami renggut 8 January satu tahun lalu,kan?"kata Zelo.

"kau benar, Zelo ah. Yongguk hyung, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada jiwa mereka yang lelah selama setahun ini terkurung disini"lirih Youngjae.

"aku setuju dengan Youngjae hyung, aku terlalu iba pada mereka. Selama 2345 tahun *yakin? -_- baru kali ini kejadian ini terjadi. Mereka bisa melemah dan tak dapat reinkarnasi,hyung"kata Jong Up.

"biarkan saja mereka, jelas-jelas mereka sendiri yang mengunjungi lembah putus asa jelas ini resikonya"kata Daehyun.

"menurutku mereka tak tahu Daehyun hyung" Youngjae menambahkan takut-takut.

"lalu? Apa maumu Youngjae?"cerca Himchan menilik tajam Youngjae.

"kau menginginkan mengembalikan waktu? Mengembalikan nyawa mereka? Kau gila, youngjae" kata Daehyun sakartis.

"bukan begitu, menurutku ... " Youngjae menitikan air matanya tak bisa melanjutkan baru kali ini dia di bentak dan tersisih. Jong up mengusap pundaknya menenangkan.

"katakan apa pendapatmu Youngjae ah?"kata Yongguk lembut meski sedari tadi sibuk berpikir.

Youngjae menetralkan emosinya "aku tak meminta mengembalikan waktu atau nyawa mereka Daehyunnie hyung, aku tau itu tak mungkin" Youngjae berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya. "aku yakin ada alasan mereka tak kunjung bisa menyebrang dan terkurung disini, dan menurutku mereka memiliki alasan kuat yang menahannya. Pertama, janji. Salah satu dari mereka pernah memberi janji dan itu belum tertepati. Dua, cinta. Mereka memiliki cinta yang banyak dari banyak manusia membuat mereka masih terus terbelenggu. Tiga, sakit. Kepergian mereka memeberi rasa sakit pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah dan menyiksa mereka"

"lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"tanya Zelo. Yongguk dan Himchan sudah menyadari maksud dari Youngjae sementara Daehyun dan Jong up masih menerka-nerkanya.

"aku tahu hal itu penyebabnya, kau menginginkan apa?"tanya Jong Up.

"100 tahun dari umur kita masing-masing"kata Youngjae tanpa ragu.

"mwooo?" koor semuanya minus Himchan dan Yongguk.

"kau bermaksud memberi mereka kesempatan kembali dan menepati janji,youngjae ah?"tanya Yongguk.

Youngjae mengangguk. "kau jangan berulah lagi Youngjae" Himchan kesal dengan keinginan Youngjae. Sebenarnya semuanya merasa keberatan dengan keinginan Youngjae 100 tahun sama saja artinya mereka harus terkurung disana 100 tahun lagi ditambah sisa seharusnya.

"aku mohon, aku mengerti perasaan bocah itu. kalian ingat perasaan saat aku di hukum di negeri petir sendiri. Aku merindukan kalian menyalahkan diriku yang bodoh tertinggal dari kalian yang sudah menuju awan. Aku ketakutan, percayalah sakitnya tak ingin kalian coba"pinta Youngjae yang nyaris sudah berlutut. Yongguk menahan Youngjae ketika hendak berlutut, semuanya menatap Yongguk yang memberi sinyal kalian-setuju semuanya mengangguki.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan gelap , yang tiba-tiba memunculkan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan. Baekhyun terus mengikutinya meski pandangannya sudah membuta tak bisa melihat bahkan menentukan arah lagi. "dduk" ia menabrak sesuatu eh seseorang.

"chanyeol ah, kau kah itu? ah aku kembali ke awal lagi"kata Baekhyun yang mengapai-gapai seseorang dan memeluknya tanpa dapat melihat orang tersebut.

"siapa kau?"protes Chanyeol mendekap posesif Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat dari jauh seolah-olah sesuatu eh seseorang itu membuat Baekhyun kesusahan.

"ah, Chanyeollie. Kau yang memelukku. Kau sedikit bau hangus"kata Baekhyun yang berusaha mengembalikan perbaiki penglihatannya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan barulah terlihat seseorang di depannya.

"aku daehyun"kata seseorang itu sambil menunjukan seringaiannya. Baekhyun bingung siapa yang berada di depannya, sementara Chanyeol menatap penuh curiga pada seseorang di depannya.

"ah semua sudah berkumpul, baiklah aku hanya pesan penuhi janjian kalian, berjuanglah sebaik mungkin, lakukan semua sebisa mungkin, jangan menyakiti orang lain dan melanggar sesuatu" ujar Daehyun tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan yang di tampilkan pendengarnya dan ia melempar serbuk bersinar ke arah mereka, seiring hilangnya serbuk menghilang juga semua yang di hadapannya. Mereka sampai di depan dorm dan memperhatikan D.o yang ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam hingga tertidur di kamarnya.

"semoga kalian bisa menjalani semua dengan baik"lirih Daehyun.

Sementara itu Youngjae datang dan tersenyum "gumawo" katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Flashback off

* * *

.

.

.

D.o tengah berada di gedung SM memuat beberapa tandatangannya pada lembar-lembar keputusan yang akan di laluinya. Ia tak mengingat jelas kejadian kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu itu, ia hanya mengingat almarhum EXO K datang padanya, merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya, membawanya ke tempat yang indah dan menyuruhnya merelakan kepergian mereka tak lupa krisan putihnya. Ia hanya dapat mengingat itu sebagai mimpi dan pikirannya mengakui kalau ia membawa kabur mobil hyung Sehun ketika melihat kunci di kamar Sehun dan Suho. Alasannya dia sendiri tak tau.

Deer Xi Gege calling...

"yeoboseyo..." D.o tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat menerima panggilan itu, ia langsung merasa aura ganjil yang ia yakini sesuatu terjadi. Suara Luhan di seberang sana terasa ganjil, serak dan berat tak ada keceriaan seperti biasanya.

"Kyungsoo ah, Jongin.. jongin. Diaa.. " Luhan terbata-bata. D.o mematikan telponnya langsung berlari ke rumah sakit mengabaikan luka cedera yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Meski ia harus menyeret langkahnya sekalipun ia benar-benar tak rela tak melihat roomatenya, ia tak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Kai.

_**Lembah Putus Asa**_

"kalian sudah siap pergi sekarang?"tanya Yongguk. Di angguki oleh Sehun, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kai.

"baiklah, cobalah menitih jalan itu kembali" Youngjae mengembangkan senyumnya, yang di balas senyuman juga.

"oke, kau dulu Sehun" perintah Chanyeol. Sehun mempout kan bibirnya, menolak perintah Chanyeol.

"andweyo, kenapa harus aku?"kata Sehun kesal.

"karena kau magnae, Sehunna"kata Chanyeol lagi.

"andwee"tolaknya. Kenapa harus dia coba? Memang ada hubungannya hal ini dengan usia atau senioritas? Tidak ada hubungannnya,kan?

"kau takut Sehunna, dasaar bayi"goda Chanyeol lagi.

"aniyoo, aku hanya mendahulukan yang lebih tua. Aku berlaku sopan,kan?"elak Sehun.

"Nah, kau mencobanya dulu Suho hyung"kata Baekhyun.

"waeyo? Kenapa aku?"balas Suho tak terima.

"kau yang tertua disini,hyung"jelas Baekhyun.

"lalu?" Suho membalas tak terima.

"kau takut hyung? Payah sekali kau"ejek Chanyeol.

"yak! Park Chanyeol. Kenapa tak kau saja yang pertama huh?"tantang Suho balik.

"aku.. .. pasti akan melakukannya"jawab Chanyeol tergagap.

"Kai, kau kenapa diam saja? Kau mencobanya duluan"kata Sehun.

"hanya menuruti jalur ini,kan?" tanya Kai. Jelas Kai tak tau apa-apa ini pertama baginya. Semua mengangguk, dan dengan cueknya Kai berjalan mengikuti jalur di depannya.

Sementara yang lain masih sangsi untuk memulainya. Masih ada rasa trauma terhadap rasa sakit yang teramat sakit yang mereka rasakan selama setahun ini. Bagaimana jika mereka lagi-lagi kembali kesini? Berapa lama lagi mereka bisa bebas? Apa Kyungsoo dan lainnya baik-baik saja? Apa fans-fans mereka bisa merelakannya?

"jangan khawatirkan apa-apa lagi. Kalian mengerti" Himchan menyadari keraguan 4 namja itu, ia mengelus pundak Suho yang berada di sampingnya-meyakinkan.

"percaya pada mereka yang tinggal. Pikirkan kehidupan kalian selanjutnya"nasehat Himchan.

Suho mengembangkan senyumnya "baiklah aku akan pergi" katanya kemudian.

"jangan seenaknya harabojhi, kau mau meninggalkan kami"ejek Chanyeol.

"yak! Park Chanyeol"protes Suho. Sementara Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum happy virusnya.

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama ne?"kata Suho menyadari semuanya sudah mendekat pada jalur destiny nya masing-masing.

Semuanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"ku do'a kan kita semua reinkarnasi menjadi sosok lebih baik dan di pertemukan lagi" kata Suho penuh harapan.

"yah, semoga kau bisa berenkarnasi jadi biksu,Sehunna?"kata Chanyeol. Sehun langsung men-deathglare Chanyeol.

"perbaiki sifat evil mu itu,okay? Bisa jadi kau berenkarnasi jadi setan sebenarnya lagi?"timpal Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terkekeh mendengarnya pun tak luput dari deathglare Sehun.

"semoga kau menjadi kutu buku yang pendiam, introvent, pemalu dan kuper, Baekhyun hyung"canda Sehun. Chanyeol dan Suho cekikikan.

"Upss.. kkaebsongg"ledek Chanyeol.

"semoga kau bereinkarnasi jadi kurcaci,dobi"balas Baekhyun. Sehun dan Suho langsung cekikikan membayangkannya.

"ah, bukan bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bereinkarnasi jadi kirin ah llama saja?"kata Suho di sela kekehannya. Baekhyun dan sehun masih tertawa.

"yak hyung, ku do'a kan kau jadi miskin"balas Chanyeol. Semuanya tertawa lepas.

"sudah saatnya,oke?" kata SUHo.

"Ne.."angguk mereka.

"hana, dul, set ..."

_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi_. Do'a mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Mereka menitih jalannya masing-masing. **Suho** tenggelam lagi dalam sungai di bawah jembatan tapi kali ini ia tenggelam ke dalam lubang penuh cahaya dan ketenangan. **Baekhyun** menutup matanya ketika memasuki ruang gelap yang memiliki cahaya benderang tiba-tiba itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya muncul satu cahaya dan ia terus mengikutinnya dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Raganya menghilang dalam cahaya yang jauh lebih benderang. **Chanyeol** menitih jembatan penuh api itu mengabaikan jilatan-jilatan api yang seolah menggodanya. Anehnya, api itu tak terasa panas olehnya seperti dulu membuatnya tanpa ragu berlalu di sepanjang jalan itu. jalannya berakhir di gerbang di kelilingi api, tanpa ragu ia menerobosnya dan raganya aman bersama api cahaya. **Sehun** mendaki tebing tinggi tanpa ragu, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Angin yang selama ini membuatnya terjerambat membantunya terus mendaki, mengikis jalan agar Sehun bisa terus naik dan tiba dipuncak cahaya.

Bertanya tentang Kai?

**Kai** menitih jalan yang membuatnya berpindah dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, dari satu tempat ke tampat lain, dari gelap menjadi terang. Dari cepat menjadi lambat. Perjalanannya terhenti saat tak ada satu pun terlihat dalam pandangannya. Kecuali cahaya nyata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**4 tahun kemudian**...

Kyungsoo POV

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak kami meletakan Krisan putih di makam ini dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sedih? Jangan di tanya. Kacau? Tentu saja. Tak rela? Putus asa? Ayolah, haruskah di ingatkan lagi? Tapi ada lega disana. Ya, perasaan baru. Aku merasa mereka menginginkannya. Aku tak bisa lupa juga, dengan ekspresi anggota lain yang menemaniku dan juga meninggalkan Krisan putih seperti aku. Aku merasa bodoh, bukan hanya aku yang merasa kehilangan dan tidak terima. Mereka juga. Hanya saja, mereka lebih berusaha kuat dariku.

"yak! Ayo turun. Kita sapa mereka segera"ujar Jongdae hyung tak sabaran.

"kau berisik sekali, Jongdae ah. Kau tak lihat kita sedang mencari tempat parkir"protes Kris Hyung.

"kau check Minseok, apa tempat ini aman?"titah Kris.

"kenapa aku?"protes Xiumin hyung karena merasa di perintah. Aduh-aduh tetua benar-benar sensitif.

"kau berada paling tepi hyung"timpal Lay hyung, membuatku hampir terkekeh.

"ah,kau benar"

Xiumin hyung langsung melirik keluar memastikan tempat ini benar-benar aman seperti yang kami inginkan. Ya, aman dari pencuri, sesaeng fans, wartawan dan paparazi. Kami ingin ini menjadi khidmat dan privat. Ini kali pertama kami bisa berkumpul dan berkunjung lagi, setelah sebelum-sebelumnya kami terus mengunjungi secara terpisah-pisah.

"annyeong! Apa kabar kalian?"tanya Jongdae hyung konyol seolah onggokan tanah yang di beri nisan itu bisa menjawab.

"kalian lihat kami mendapatkan penghargaan Daesang tahun ini, dan tak Cuma ini ada hampir dua lemari yang isinya penghargaan kami semua"pamer Jongdae hyung sambil mengangkat penghargaan yang berada di tangannya.

"kau pamer sekali, Dae ie. Itukan hasil kerja keras kita bersama"protes Xiumin hyung tak terima.

"benar, itu juga penghargaan duo JS,kan? Juga penghargaanku dance dan tentu saja penghargaan Jongin"kata Lay hyung tak mau kalah.

"kau menyebalkan hyung? Danceku juga semakin membaik walau tak menerima penghargaan sepertimu. Dan penghargaan menyanyiku juga ada disana?"protes Chen hyung kesal yang tanpa sengaja membenturkan penghargaannya pada batu di sampingnya.

"yak! Kau jangan merusaknya, Jongdae ah, atau kau mau aku mengurangi jatah bebasmu, troll"ancam Kris hyung. Tao yang berada di samping Kris hyung terkekeh melihat Jongdae hyung ketakutan dan mempout bibirnya.

"kenapa kau tertawa, panda? Kau mau cari gara-gara? Aku akan memasukan kecoa dalam sepatumu"

"Kris gege, Chen gege nakal."adu Tao pada Kris hyung yang sukses membuat Jongdae hyung harus menyerah.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan yang masih saja awet sampai sekarang, tahulah kami bukan bocah tanggung seperti dulu lagi sekarang. Kami sudah menginjak usia lebih dari 25 tahun sekarang. Usia yang cukup matang untuk di sebut dewasa.

"ah hyung, bantu aku membawa bunga ini"kata Jongin yang membawa bunga untuk di tabur di pemakaman.

"Luhan hyung, cepatlahh kesini"panggil Jongin pada Luhan hyung yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dalam mobil. Maklumlah semalam dia mabuk dan sepertinya masih tidak sadar begitu.

Luhan hyung keluar dari mobil dengan kacamata hitamnya, ayolah dia tidak sedang sok keren atau menyembunyikan wajah jeleknya dari kami. Dia sedang menyembunyikan tangisnya yang mungkin sudah pecah di mobil tadi. Dia anggota terajin yang sering mengunjungi tempati ini.

"bunga mawar merah ini terlihat cantik,kan?"tanyanya.

Aku dan Kai sweatdrop. Dia pikir dia sedang akan merayu wanita apa? Ke makan dengan bunga semencolok dan sebanyak itu. sudahlah, biarkan saja dia.

Ah, aku harus bercerita tentang hidup kami selama 4 tahun ini,kan? Oke.

Tahun 2014, seperti keajaiban Kai bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?) oke komanya. Kami sempat shock mendengar keadaanya yang di nyatakan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara. Kata dokter itu wajar karena selama setahun ini dia terus-terusan terbaring dan otaknya jadi lemot(?) ah ayolah jangan paksa aku menjelaskan secara medis. Yang jelas selama setahun itu, aku berusaha membuatnya dapat bergerak lagi. Dokter menyatakan dia bisa berjalan bahkan berlari saja lagi itu adalah keajaiban. Sementara menari itu di ragukannya. Kai mematahkan perkataan itu, dalam waktu 7 bulan dia sudah bisa berlari lagi dan 7 bulan berikutnya ia kembali berlatih tari seperti dulu. Dengan bantuan Eunhyuk, Taemin dan Yunho sunbae yang memberinya trainee kembali. Sementara EXO M masih mempromosikan album terbaru di China dan juga di Korea. Jadi, aku tak kesepian karena mereka sering berkunjung dan tentu saja kami tinggal di dorm yang sama sekarang. 5 bulan promosi album mereka vakum, demi tetap memepertahankan popularitas mereka mengisi berbagai acara di stasiun TV sebagai MC, DJ ataupun aktor. Jongdae hyung dan Xiumin hyung menjadi MC. Kalian terkejut? Tenang saja, Xiumin hyung sudah banyak bicara sekarang. Tao, Kris dan Luhan sudah merambah dunia drama walau baru Tao yang mendapatkan peran utama dan Kris hyung yang mendapatkan penghargaan pendatang baru terbaik. Lay, Kai dan aku kami menjadi DJ bersama super junior hyung. Tak jarang kami masih menjadi model seperti dulu apalagi sekarang Xiumin hyung, Kris hyung dan Lay hyung sudah memilik abs yang menggoda menurut fans tapi menggelikan menurutku.

Tahun 2015, EXO M sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di Korea maupun China tapi nama mereka tetap di kenal oleh dunia. 5 bulan Kai berlatih SM entarteiment memutuskan membuat kami comeback sebagai grup duo. Jarang-jarang kan seorang vokalis seperti aku mengikuti aliran musik Kai dengan beat yang jauh berbeda dari imageku. Kami dinamai JS Satelit. Ya, berasal dari J dari nama Jongin dan S dari namaku KyungSoo. Tentang satelit tanyakan pada Soo Man ajussi. Kai memutuskan melepas nama panggungnya dan lebih memilih nama aslinya Jongin. Kami berjuang bersama-sama selama masa promosi 4 bulan dan membuahkan hasil sebuah penghargaan. Semuanya kami lalui bersama-sama dengan baik. Walau banyak pro kontra yang terjadi dan terus-terusan tentang kepergian sahabat-sahabat kami (Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) menjadi topik.

Tahun 2016, di bulan Januari kami mengeluarkan album untuk mengenang kepergian mereka. Dan tak menyangka mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari banyak orang. Kami menjadikan video-video kegiatan kami selama di dorm, di SM building, airport, backstage dan juga di pesawat selama bersama mereka sebagai Music videonya. Dan semua hasilnya kami sumbangkan pada panti asuhan, korban bencana dan pada mereka yang lebih membutuhkan. Kami menangis lagi mengenang mereka di atas panggung. Selang 4 bulan setelah album itu SM memutuskan kami comeback dalam bentuk EXO JS dan tak terduga mendapat respon yang luar biasa kami di berada di puncak lagi. Tak peduli alasannya bermacam-macam penghargaan mendatangi kami hingga sekarang.

"ah, mungkin lain kali kita harus membawa Insoo, DaeMin, Han Yi dan juga Steve tercinta kesini. Memperkenalkan mereka pada ajussi-ajussi mereka"kata Luhan hyung.

"ah, kau benar Luhan"puji Kris.

Ah, aku hampir lupa. Saat kami mengasakan communty service dan memberikan sumbangan kami mengangkat 4 anak. Aku dan Jongin memiliki Insoo yang entah kenapa aku menyukai wajahnya sejak awal, Jongdae hyung dan Xiumin hyung mengangkat Daemin ya karena ulah troll Jongdae hyung, Luhan hyung dan Lay hyung menamainya bayinya Han Yi, Han Yi memiliki mata sipit dan sangat manis ketika tersenyum kenapa Han Yi alasan biar kesannya Chinanya ada gitu, dan sesuai keinginan Tao, Kris juga mengangakat satu anak yang dia beri nama Steve. Kami juga tak mengerti saat melihat mereka pertama kali, kami merasa ingin membawa pulang. Setelah mengurus beberapa dokumen jadilah mereka anak kami sekarang.

Tenang saja, kami tak pernah menelantarkan mereka. Kami membayar beberapa babysitter di dorm dan juga terkadang mereka bersama orang tua kami. Heran,kan? Kami juga heran padahal kami bisa saja memiliki anak dari istri kami nanti tapi kami sudah terlanjur mencintai mereka. Mungkin kami telah ter-imprint oleh mereka seperti kawanan manusia serigala. Ah, entahlah.

"kau tau Tao, Steve sangat imut dengan baju biru laut"kata Luhan hyung berbinar-binar.

"dia anakku, Luhan kenapa kau yang repot?"protes Kris.

"aku menyayanginya,Kris"

"Han Yi?"tanya Tao.

"aku juga menyayanginya tapi entah kenapa aku ingin merebut Steve dari kalian"jelas Luhan hyung innocent, yang jelas membuat Tao mengadu lagi pada Kris dan menyuruh Kris hyung menjauhkan Steve dari Luhan hyung.

Aku sendiri juga heran. Dasar Luhan hyung tapi Insoo juga aneh dia selalu tersenyum di pangkuan Lay hyung. Aku akan menuntut jika Lay hyung berani merebutnya dariku.

.

.

.

.

end.

**Slide story**

Lembah Putus Asa

"sedang apa kau, Daehyun hyung?"tanya Youngjae yang baru memasuki ruangan data melihat Daehyun sibuk di depan Laptop data.

"hanya melihat beberapa daftar reinkarnasi dan mantan scheduler"jawab Daehyun.

"jeongmal? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"pinta Youngjae.

"untuk apa? Kau bagian pemutusan Youngjae bukan data"tolak Daehyun.

"ayolahh hyung, aku hanya ingin tau tentang sesuatu"rengek Youngjae sambil menarik-narik lengan Daehyun manja.

"ada syaratnya?" "apa? Jangan bilang umurku. Ayolah Daehyun hyung"Youngjae masih merengek.

"bukan, tapi kau harus berkerjasama denganku mengerjai Yongguk hyung. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah. Aku tak keberatan" tentu saja tak menolak mengerjai seseorang tidak merugikan. Dan lagi Daehyun pasti memiliki ide gila yang menakjubkan. Masalah hukuman? Jangan takut, jika merengek pada Himchan selaku bagian sanksi mereka tak akan apa-apa.

"jadi data tanggal berapa?"tanya Daehyun. Ia menatap Youngjae "hm.. itu "

"ah, aku tahu pasti tentang segerombolan manusia berisik yang kita tolong dengan 100 umur kita,kan?"telisk Daehyun. Youngjae mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"kenapa mereka?"

"mereka spesial"jawab Youngjae. Daehyun mendengus mendengarnya.

"si hitam (Kai) berhasil menjadi mantan scheduler dan hidup kembali, aku tak menyangka bahkan dia kembali menari"jelas Daehyun.

"jeongmal?"tanya Youngjae. Daehyun mengangguk.

"baguslah, aku tak salah bilang mereka spesial"kata Youngjae.

"lalu? Yang lain?"tuntut Youngjae pada Daehyun yang fokus mencari di laptopnya.

"si wajah malaikat (suho) menjadi Insoo, yang paling tinggi (chanyeol) menjadi Daemin, yang berwajah manis seperti yeoja (baekhyun) menjadi Han Yi dan si wajah datar (sehun) menjadi Steve"jelas Daehyun malas.

"hanya itu? ada keterangan lain?"youngjae penasaran.

"kalau ada kenapa?"tantang Daehyun. Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku takkan memberi tahumu. Sekarang kita atur cara mengerjari Yongguk hyung"kata Daehyun sambil menarik Youngjae keluar dari ruangan itu. youngjae hanya bisa manut. Sudahlah toh mereka baik-baik saja pikirnya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Otte? Mohon jangan ada yang kecewa. capek ya bacanya?

Se Ra benar-benar pengen segera update cerita ini tapi kondisi gak memungkinkan. Sekarang aja mungkin kalau teman sekamar Se Ra ke bangun, mungkin dia akan marah-marah ama Sera. Yup, Se Ra lagi sakit sebenarnya tapi ya gimana emang gak bisa tidur bosan kali di tempat tidur tiduran aja.

Doain Se Ra cepat sembuh ya ^^ Aduh, makin berdenyut-denyut nih kepala. Butuh Sehun nih. Mana Sehun? Mana Sehun? #plak sadar woy. Kuliah besok gimana ya, kalau terus-terus gini *urusan lu*

Se Ra update sekrang biar gak ada yang bosan aja, takut aja FF ini bakalan di kacangin karena kelamaan update. Lagian ceritanya udah mulai basi,kan? Bahkan sekarang ada genre supernatural gak jelasnya. Se Ra juga pernah merasa jadi yang nungguin update jadi gak pengen ngecewain *gayaluSeRa

ea, ada yang mau sequel Kai waktu jadi scheduler? atau mau dari sudut pandang Luhan? ah sudahlah ya.. udah cukup kali nyampe sini.

Balasan review :

**irnaaa90** : yah, gak apa kok. Ini udah update. Moga ini happy ending yang di inginkan. Makasih udah sempat review ^^

**Yurako Koizumi** : hahah, udah ke jawab pertanyaanya. Makasih udah review ^^

**opikyung0113** : aduh jangan nangis dong. Ntar di pinjamin D.o deh. Mau? Mkasih reviewnya ^^

**sfsclouds** : hahah, saengku gimana bagus akhirnya? ^^ maksih ya review selama ini.

**savEarth** : sekarang jadi genre supernatural kan ada makhluk imajiner gitu. Entahlah gajenya Se Ra nih. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**BIG THANKS** buat yang selama ini rela ninggalin review hampir di setiap chapter. Jeongmal kamsahamnida :

**Yurako Koizumi, opikyung0113, sfsclouds, savEarth**

Jangan bosan ya ama Se Ra. Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya lagi ya pada yang baca. Biar Se Ra tau akhir yang Se Ra buat ini gimana, sip? Gumawoo ^^

#bowbarenganggotaEXO


End file.
